Learn To Live Together
by render me daxless
Summary: FINISHED! The rookie nine plus Gai's team are forced to stay in a mansion together! Are they here to practice their social skills, OR do the sensies just want ppl to spy on? Some pretty crazy times are in store for these young ninja!
1. Settling In

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.  
  
eXd : Hey you guys! Hope you enjoy this fanfic; it's my first ever so yeah...read and review please!

**CHAPTER ONE : SETTLING IN**

It was a bright clear day, and team 7 was waiting, as usual, by the red bridge.

"ARGH! Where is that perverted sensei! It's been over 2 1/2 hours already!" 'Hmph, reading that stupid perverted book of his no doubt!' "Ahh, when I see him, I'm going to burn that book and then I'm going to beat the cra-" Naruto's sentence was cut short by a light 'pop'.

"Yo!" their sensei greeted them.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura accused. Sasuke, as usual, was brooding in his own little spot in his own little pose.

"Aha, sorry about that. You see, I was on my way down here when I noticed that a little boy's kite was stuck in a tree, and I had to get it down for him."

"IT TOOK YOU 2 AND A HALF HOURS TO GET A KITE DOWN FROM A TREE!" Naruto screamed.

"UH-HUH, SUUURE! HOW CAN IT TAKE TWO AND A HALF HOURS JUST TO GET A LOUSY KITE DOWN FROM A LITTLE OL' TREE? YOUR EXCUSES ARE GETTING LAMER BY THE DAY KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura screeched.

"Ah, never mind that my young ninja-wannabes. Besides, training today is cancelled. I have to..." There was a short pause. 'Hmm...how should I phrase this...' Kakashi thought. "...I have to help Tsunade with a...a mission. But anyway, what were you going to say something before I appeared? Something along the lines of "I'm going to beat the cra-'? Hmmm?" Kakashi's one eye showed interest, and feigned anger. Naruto's face took on a strange look. A look that he only ONCE put on, when he learned that the Ichiraku stand was closed for the day.

"Uh...huh huh...well..ya see...um... Oi, Sakura-chan, help me out here!" he whispered, but when he turned around, he only saw a blur of pink, and a flash of midnight blue as a light rustle of wind passed him by. That's right, Sakura and Sasuke had abandoned their teammate. Kakashi pondered about what he would do so Naruto would show more respect to his elders.

Naruto then had to spend the rest of the day sitting at the Ichiraku stand but not being allowed to eat any ramen. 'Geez, Kakashi-sensei! There can't possibly be a worse punishment than this! Ohh! My poor ramen!'

Two Hours Later

Two hours later, Kakashi stood inside the Hokage's office, along Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. "YOU'RE LATE!" Gai bellowed at the silver-haired Sharingan user.

"Ah, well, I was just enjoying..uh...the spring of..." Kakashi scratched his head, trying to remember one of Gai's stupid pep talks "..the spring of youth! That's the one! Yeah, I was enjoying the spring of youth." Of course, how could one such as Gai argue with this answer?

"Ahem." Tsunade cleared her throat. "Now that you ALL are here, let's get down to business. The rookie nine plus Gai's team have been through a lot lately. (A/N let's just say they have been) So, I decided that they will be going on a little trip/mission. They get to spend a month or so in a mansion and they WILL enjoy themselves."

" Tsunade-sama, what abut the more reluctant ones, like Sasuke?"

"Or Neji."

"Well, I have already thought about that. There will not be any way for them to escape the mansion. You see, I put a force field around the whole place. The only way that they can possibly make it out is if I shut down the force field. Of course, they'll try to escape through the doors, windows, chimney, etc., but they won't be able to get OUT of the house. Sure, they can open windows to let air in, but they won't be able to escape." Tsunade put the tips of her fingers together and pulled off a laugh that only a crazed Hokage can do. "MUAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA! HUAHAHAHA-hack-cough" Tsunade started to beat her chest rapidly, trying to regain the breath she just lost. "I'm-hack- choking you fools, do -choke-cough- something!" She wheezed. Gai immediately ran up and started pounding the Hokage like his life depended on it. Or, hers, rather.

"Tsunade-sama, hold on!" Gai continued to slap her back, but Tsunade's face only turned redder. Finally, Kakashi walked up and offered Tsunade a glass of water.

Five Minutes Later

Five minutes later, everyone was seated again, Tsunade a little red, but at least she wasn't choking any more. "Ahem, like I was saying earlier, there will be a trip for our young ninjas."

"Ah, Tsunade-sama, I believe I recall you saying that this was also a mission?" Kurenai asked.

"Oh yes, well, the Genin will have to learn to get along with each other. That is also another important part of this trip. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, when will this begin?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, I say we should start sometime next week. Cook up some kind of lie, like there's gonna be a shopping spree or something, I dunno, just convince them to come."

"Okay, but how will we be able to tell if they are getting along with each other or not?" Asked Asuma, before lighting up another cigarette.

Tsunade grinned evilly. "Hehe, well, we can't really trust our young ninjas to tell the truth about them cooperating with one another, nor will they tell us something eventful that might occur, so therefore, I have set up hidden cameras all over the mansion! Of course, the young Genins will not be able to discover them. I mean, what kind of Hokage am I if I can not even pull off a simple concealing Jutsu?" Tsunade then let out yet another evil cackle, except this time, she did not choke. "Now, if there are no other questions...?" The question lingered in the air, as if daring someone to ask anything. "Very well then." With a flick of her wrist, Tsunade dismissed them.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, hands behind her head. Events ran through her head. 'I wonder whether Naruto will finally realize that the Hyuuga heir likes him, and maybe that cold-hearted Uchiha will pay more attention to his comrades and focus less about his crazed brother...and perhaps the male Hyuuga will be more social and open, yes he and the Uchiha definitely need to work on those "social skills." No, I shouldn't say social skills, because well, that's one skill they definitely don't have.' Tsunade emitted a sigh and went straight to work. In other words, she opened she pulled out a bottle of sake that she keeps hidden in a secret drawer and began drinking away.

Sometime Next Week

Sometime next week, all of the Genins and the Chuunin (that would be Shikamaru) were standing in the living room of the mansion. Sasuke was brooding away in a dark corner, while the Hyuuga genius was sitting in another. 'How could I possibly fall for that! I can't BELIEVE sensei lied to me! ...Actually, yeah, I can. Hmph! Saying that I was here to train!' Both geniuses thought. Of course, they were all tricked into coming to the mansion.

Kiba, Sasuke, and Neji were told that they were able to train and grow stronger. Kiba just wanted to get stronger than Naruto.

Ino and Sakura were both told that there was a contest, deciding which of the girls in Konoha Sasuke liked best, and Sasuke would be there to judge! How dense could they BE?

TenTen was told that there was a clearance scrolls and weapons.

They told Shino that there was a collection of rare and exotic bugs.

Shikamaru was told that there was a great view of the clouds from the mansion's look out. (A/N: C'mon now, he's supposed to be the smart one, right?)

Lee was told that there was a log to kick. (A/N yeah I know, kinda lame, but hey, what can I say?)

Hinata was convinced that Naruto was there, and she would finally have the courage to express her feelings for him.

Naruto and Chouji were told that there was an All-You-Can-Eat ramen thing going on, and they were both convinced that the ramen was hidden in the house somewhere, and both were desperate to find it. "Gotta find my ramen! Gotta find my ramen!" Naruto kept on chanting, until the inhabitants of the house told him to shut up. 'Gotta find my ramen! Gotta find my ramen!' Naruto chanted silently in his head. Chouji was trying to sniff his way to the delicious ramen, but to no avail.

Back At A Secret Room In The Hokage's Office

Back at a secret room in the Hokage's office, all the Senseis plus Tsunade were looking at the surveillance screens. "Aww! Nothing interesting is happening! We need some action!" Kakashi grumbled from behind his always-present mask.

Tsunade threw a rock (A/N I have no idea where the rock came from) at the silver haired Jounin. "Shut up you pervert! They're only 14! Well, except for Gai's students...they're 15..."

All of a sudden, there was an ear-piercing scream, like a high-pitched girlish scream heard from the TV.-like screens. "OMG! Whets going on?" Everyone shouted, Kakashi included.

eXd : Well, that's it for the first chapter. Review if you like it, so I can get some encouragement for the next chapters to come! I promise that I'll update as soon as I can!

TenTen : Promise my foot! You told me there was a clearance on weapons and scrolls here! LIAR!

(TenTen starts throwing kunai and shuriken at eXd)

Lee : Yeah! And where the heck is my log, huh?

eXd : Whoa, calm down everyone! (she tries to dodge all of TenTen's flying projectiles) TenTen! STOP! Lee, there's a log upstairs, go kick that or something...sheesh

Lee : There's a log upstairs! WOOHOO! (takes off flying up the stairs 4 at a time, but trips and crashes to the bottom) ACK! Wait for me my precious log!

Everyone eyes Lee strangely, yeah, even Sasuke and Neji.

eXd : REVIEW PLEASE! A plate of chocolate chip cookies for everyone who reviews!


	2. OMG! WHO BUNKS WITH WHO?

**DISCLAIMER : I WISH I OWNED NARUTO, BUT I DO NOT.**

eXd : Okay everyone, a plate of cookies for reviewers! (Dramatically sweeps arms to a tray of... empty cookies! eXd scratches her head) What the heck! Where are all the cookies for the reviewers! (Everyone looks at Chouji and Naruto, who have chocolate marks and cookie crumbs on their cheeks and lips.)

Kiba and Neji : Heh, you sure kept your promise to the reviewers alright! Hmph, lying to me, telling me I can get stronger if I came to this house. Pathetic!

Sasuke : Dobe! Those were for the reviewers!

Ino : Ya Chouji! What Sasuke-kun said! (turns to Sasuke) I love you Sasuke-kun! (blows a kiss towards him)

Sasuke : Uh...(ducks and lets the kiss fly past him, onto Sakura's cheek instead)

Sakura : OH! MY! GOD! HELP! AHH!

eXd : Right guys...(scratches head again)

Lee : What, do you have lice or something?

eXd : (shakes fist at Lee) Of course not you dolt! I'm just doing that out of habit! Back to the story. Read and review please! Then I'll PROMISE you guys cookies!

TenTen : (snorts) yeah, right.

**CHAPTER TWO : OMG! WHO BUNKS WITH WHO?**

"AHHH! AAAAHHHH!" An ear-piercing, blood-curdling, mind-shattering shriek rang through the air. Everyone in the mansion living room immediately focused their attention to the person screaming.

"LEE! WHY ARE YOU YELLING SO LOUD! SHUT UP!" That was coming from TenTen, who was in a very pissed off mood.

_'Hmm..must be that time of the month...' _both of her teammates thought. Needless to say, they were right.

"Hey TenTen, calm down," Lee chuckled. "Geez, I know that you're on your pe-"

"THUNK THUNK THUNK! THWAP THUNK! THUD THUD THWAP THUNK!"

Everyone looked surprisingly at Lee, eyes wide. Then they averted their gaze to TenTen, who was fuming, and then back to Lee again. He was stuck to the mansion wall, 9 kunai embedded in his green spandex training outfit. "Help...me..." Lee whimpered.

"Help yourself! That'll show you!" TenTen walked away grumbling. The 10 Genin and 1 Chuunin had only deciphered a few words and phrases, like "PMSing" and "mood swings" and "cramps".

She hopped the stairs to the second story, two at a time. "I'm picking my room right now, so unless you want to miss out on the rooms, I advise you to come and pick yours too before they're all tak--" TenTen suddenly paused. Before her stood only 6 rooms._ 'What? Aww man...don't tell me..'_

"What is wrong TenTen?" came a stoic voice. TenTen turned around to find Neji there, hands crossed in front of his chest. Behind him was the rest of the gang, minus Lee, Chouji, and Naruto. Lee was still pinned to the wall, and Chouji and Naruto were STILL looking for the ramen. Lee looked at his two comrades pitifully._ 'When will they find out that there is no ramen! Man, they're more obsessed with ramen than I am with Gai-sensei.'_ Lee thought dully. _'How pathetic...' _He managed to free his right arm of kunai and from then on picked the other ones out easily. He joined the crowd of Genin plus one Chuunin at the top of the stairs. He surveyed the room in front of him and rubbed his chin in a wondering fashion.

"Hmm...it seems as though we have a shortage of rooms. Let's see, there are only 6 rooms and there are 12 people. Time for some quick math!" Lee started scribbling in the air, making invisible numbers with his right forefinger._ 'Hmm..lessee...12 rooms, 6 people, that only means...' _"Everyone gets TWO rooms!" Everyone sweat dropped anime-style. "Oh wait! Hehe, my bad, only 6 people get to stay in the rooms. The other six people have to sleep in the living room. I CALL A ROOM!"_ 'Heheheh' _Lee thought to himself as he used his super-fast speed and ran to the room nearest him. Unfortunately, he was tripped by a rather loud and obnoxious boy, a.k.a. Kiba.

"Oh no you don't! You're sleeping in the living room! And besides, I called this room!" Kiba smirked, white fangs showing.

"What! Am I not worthy enough to stay in a room!"_ 'Hmph! Fine, I must go and kick the log 1500 times! And if I do that, then Kiba will see that I am worthy enough to stay in a room. Oh wait, the log isn't here.' _"I know! I can kick Kiba instead!" Almost everyone's eyes widened slightly, wondering what the "Green Beast of Konoha" meant by that last statement.

Ino and Sakura, however, were thinking,_ 'Six rooms, 12 people, that means two people per room. Hehe, I'm going to get a room with Sasuke-kun. Then he'll see how much I love him. My only problem is...' _Both girls glared at the girl standing opposite of them.

_'Ino-pig'_ Sakura thought.

_'Forehead girl'_ Ino thought.

_'Right, gotta start planning. First, I will seduce Sasuke-kun with my sweet low voice. Then I will stun him with my fabulous body' _Both Ino and Sakura were thinking among the EXACT same lines.

"WHAT are you going to do, Spandex-boy?" Kiba snarled.

"Why nothing, Kiba-kun." Lee put on a dumb grin and walked up to Kiba...almost too casually. As he was about to deliver a kick to the Inuzaka boy's abdomen, Shino stepped up and stopped the kick.

"Don't try to attack my teammate, or you will pay the price," Shino muttered in a dark tone. Everyone looked bug-eyes at the emotionless boy. All of a sudden, Naruto and Chouji flew into the middle of the group. Shino continued, "Six people don't have to sleep in the living room, we can just share roo--"

_'Yes! Shino is about to bring up the idea about sharing rooms! That way, Ino-pig won't think of me staying with Sasuke-kun, because I didn't bring it up. Hehe! I'm so evil!'_

_'Yes! Shino is about to bring up the idea about sharing rooms! That way, Big-Forehead won't think of me staying with Sasuke-kun, because I didn't bring it up. Hehe! I'm sooo evil!'_

_'And then, when me and Sasuke-kun are alone, we can--'_

"Sakura-chan, Ino, why are you guys drooling?" Naruto asked all of a sudden. Both Kunochis blushed. Then a little light bulb popped above Naruto's head. "Oh I get it! You're thinking about food huh? Hehe, don't get embarrassed, I drool when I think about food too!

"HEY GUESS WHAT! WE FOUND FOOD! WOOHOO! FOOD FOOD FOOD! WE WON'T STARVE TO DEATH! ...Too bad it isn't barbecue though, because that would be even better." (A/N hmm..wonder who that coulda been...) All of a sudden, Ino flung two shuriken at Chouji. (A/N hurray if you guessed right!")

"CHOUJI SHUT UP! I WAS IN DEEP THOUGHT JUST NOW!" Ino shouted out in fury.

**Back In The Secret Room In Hokage's Office**

Asuma rubbed his chin. "Hmm...I wonder who she could possibly be thinking about in such deep thoug--" Kurenai smacked him over the head with a magazine.

"Stop with ALL of the emphasis Asuma, we get it already!" Kurenai scolded.

**Back To Our Heroes**

"Alright, I think it's time that we divvied up the rooms now, unless any one wants to sleep in the living room...?" Kiba questioned. No one raised their hand. "Fine then, I propose that I share a room with Hinata."

"Huh? Why do you want to split a room with Hinata, Kiba-kun? You like her?" Lee questioned in a high-pitched squealy voice.

Kiba blushed furiously, but regained him composure almost immediately. "No..it's just..uh..sh-she's my teammate, so I figured that it'd be better if we shared a room with each other rather than people from other teams. Yeah, that's it! It's because we're teammates."

"What about Shino? Don't you want to share a room with him instead? I mean, he is also your teammate." Neji retorted. Everyone looked at the Hyuuga genius. "What? She _is_ my cousin. It's not like I'm some kind of cold-hearted bastard, like Uchiha here." Neji gestured towards Sasuke, who was farthest from the crowd, who was in his trademark stance, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, eyes closed.

Ino and Sakura glared daggers at Neji. "HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SASUKE-KUN COLD HEARTED?"

Ino then averted her glare toward Sakura, and vice versa. "And just so you know, Forehead Girl, I am going to be sharing a room with Sasuke-kun, because we love each other, right, Sasuke-kun?" Ino looked hopefully at Sasuke, who was still leaning against the wall, eyes closed, arms crossed.

"Why," Sasuke started, and Ino's eyes lit up, "of course--"

Ino jumped up and down and squealed. "AAAHH! IN YOUR FACE, BIG-FORHEAD! SASUKE-KUN LOVES ME!"

"Wait, you didn't let me finish my sentence. I was going to say 'Why of course that isn't right. I don't love either of you. You're both annoying, just like the rest of the fan girls. Leave me alone.' " And with that, Sasuke turned on his heel and left to the living room.

Shikamaru sighed._ 'Pheh, this is waay to troublesome. I guess I can work out a suitable arrangement for everyone, but it will be troublesome...However, it will be even more troublesome if I let everyone argue for the whole night about who sleeps in the same quarters with who.' _Shikamaru took out a piece of scrap paper and a pencil from his pouch and began scribbling names down in pairs.

A few minutes later, Shikamaru held up his piece of paper. "Okay, I have figured out who will be sleeping with who." He held up the piece of parchment so all can see, minus Sasuke. Everyone peered at the paper, anxious to see who will be sleeping in the same room as them.

eXd : Okay, here's the big question, who do you want to be sharing a room with who!

Ino : OOH! I wanna be with Sasuke-kun!

Sakura : Oh no you don't! (a catfight starts)

eXd everyone else : (sweat drop)

Hinata : Hey guys, calm down! You guys are scaring away all of the reviewers!

Shino : Yeah, and it's no point in trying to get the Uchiha to like you, he's gay. (Everyone's eyes widen at him) What? My bugs told me...

Ino and Sakura : EEK! HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH FALSE ACCUSATIONS! ITS NOT TRUE! (everyone looks at Sasuke) Right?

Sasuke : What an asinine question! (looks away)

eXd : Okay, give me your ideas in your reviews! Who should bunk with who! Should I make Sasuke gay! Gimme reviews! My ideas come from YOU!


	3. Who do YOU have a crush on?

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. YEAH, IT IS A SAD, SAD WORLD.**

eXd : Haha! the cookies finally! (walks out in a chef's hat with a tray full of chocolate chip cookies okay reviewers, these are for you guys!) throws them randomly

Hinata : (Hinata catches one and takes a small bite) mmm...these...are umm...what did you call them?

eXd : Those are chocolate chip cookies. You like? (stares at Hinata with puppy eyes)

Hinata : Well...good isn't really the word that I had in mind...these are great!

eXd : Yay!

Neji : (grabs a cookie off the plate and takes a bite) Bleh! Are you kidding me, Hinata-sama? these cookies taste like garbage! (gag)

eXd : (stares at floor) yeah I know, I kinda just made up my own recipe...

Chouji : What are you talking about? These cookies are delicious! (Starts stuffing his mouth with chocolate chip cookies)

eXd : Thanks! Anyway, here's the story...

**CHAPTER THREE : WHO DO _YOU_ HAVE A CRUSH ON?**

Everyone looks at the piece of paper. Here are the pairs :

Chouji with Shikamaru

Neji with TenTen

Kiba with Shino

Hinata with Sakura

Naruto with Ino

Lee with Sasuke

"Aww man, I'm with Naruto!" _'Well, this is the end of life as I know it.' _"I want to be with Sasuke-Kun. Lee, switch me right now!"

"No way, don't do it Lee! If I can't have Sasuke-kun, then NO ONE can! Besides, I like my bunkmate." _'Although I'd much rather be with Sasuke-kun! Damn you Shikamaru!'_

Naruto scowled. "Why do I have to be with Ino!" _'I'd much rather be with Hinata...Whoa! Where'd that come from? Hmmm, it must've been those cookies, upsetting my stomach... Yeah, that's it, it was the cookies.'_

"Eh, fine, fine, let's just get something to eat. I've been craving enchiladas since we got here. Let's get something to eat..." Although TenTen's mood seemed bored, inside she positively glowed._ 'Oh My God! I'm with Neji-kun! AHHH! How lucky can I get!'_

So everyone trooped downstairs to the living room, where Sasuke was currently brooding. "Who knows how to cook? I'm hungry," the Uchiha exclaimed.

Everyone looked at one another. There was 30 seconds of a hushed silence. "Well, I can cook." Everyone's eyes lit up, but then everyone minus Hinata thought,_ 'Wait, this is dead-last we're talking about. Can he really cook. Meh, I doubt it.' _"Instant ramen, that is. Hehe." Everyone dropped onto the floor, anime-style.

"Dobe, are you kidding me! Anyone can make instant ramen! All you do is add hot water to the noodles!" Everyone except Naruto and Hinata nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, we need some REAL food," Kiba said, smirking at Naruto.

"Well, what do YOU know, dog-boy! All YOU eat is dog food!" Naruto leapt onto Kiba and they started wrestling on the floor. Akamaru bit down hard on Naruto's left forearm "OWW! Get offa me you flea-bag!"

**Back To The Secret Room In The Hokage's Office**

Back to the secret room in the Hokage's office, a man walked in. "Oh _yeah_, it seems like they are coming along just finely!" the new voice announced. Everyone turned to the voice.

"Jiraiya! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be down at the bath houses, peeping?" Tsunade and Kurenai asked.

"Eh, it got boring" Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor.

"What! The legendary Jiraiya got bored at peeping! Oh, the world must be coming to an end," Asuma cried out.

"Eh, what ever. So, what are you guys doing down here? It's been a while since I've been down here. Ahh..yep, me and Sarutobi."

"Wh- what did you guys do in here?" Tsunade asked timidly.

Jiraiya waved his hands to the cameras and mouthed one word, 'bathhouse'. Everyone understood immediately. "Jiraiya! YOU SICK PERVERT!" Kurenai and Tsunade started beating Jiraiya with rocks and rolled up magazines.

"Aiya! Stop!" All of a sudden, there was a scream from one of the T.V. things Everyone turned to the screen.

**Back To The Mansion**

Back to the mansion. "AUGH! RABIES! I HAVE RABIES NOW! HELP ME, MY MOUTH IS FOAMING! AIYEEE!" Everyone looked down at Naruto, rolling on the floor with blood coming from his left arm.

"Oh my god! What happened!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Obviously, Naruto got bitten by the dog," Neji replied calmly.

"Here Naruto-kun, let me look at your wound," Hinata said. _'Wow, she didn't stutter!'_ Neji thought

Naruto rolled up his sleeve, revealing two deep bite marks. But the strange thing was, they were already healing themselves. Hinata smiled. She wrapped his arm up in bandages. "There, good as new."

"Wow, thanks, Hinata-chan. You're the greatest." Naruto smiled at Hinata, then he turned his head and scowled at Kiba. "Hope you're happy now, you filthy animal." With that, Naruto got up and left to the kitchen.

Two minutes later, Naruto came back, smiling and scratching the back of his head. "Umm...can someone help me cook something?" Naruto asked with an embarrassed look on his face. Hinata got up.

"I'll help you, Naruto-kun." They both left to the kitchen.

Neji nodded. "Him, yes, Hinata-sama is a very skilled cook. I'm sure she won't mind cooking for all of us. At least, until we find a way out of this place." Everyone nodded. "I will go tell her later."

Forty-five minutes later, Hinata and Naruto came out of the kitchen. "Wow, can you believe it's already 7:00? Well, I made dinner for everyone. Enjoy." Hinata opened the kitchen door, revealing a huge table heavily ladened with plates of all sorts of food.

"Wow, thanks, Hinata!" Everyone rushed into the kitchen, because they hadn't eaten anything since that morning. Soon, everyone was seated. "Itadakimasu" everyone chorused, and started digging in.

After about 30 minutes, everyone got up and left the kitchen. The guys went to the living room while the girls went upstairs. The guys flipped through channels on the T.V., while all the girls upstairs were talking about the guys.

**UPSTAIRS**

Upstairs, Ino was asking everyone who they liked and what they happened to like about that person. "Hinata, why do you like Naruto so much!"

Hinata blushed. "H-how d-did you know that I liked Naruto-kun?"

Everyone giggled. "Hehe, well, It's kinda obvious. The way you act to him and everything. So why do you like him?"

"Well, it's because, because he gives me courage. And plus, he has a lot of heart. And, haven't you noticed, even when he is feeling down, he always covers it up with a grin? Even when he's really sad...he looks so cheery. But I, I can see it in his eyes. He was always treated like trash by the villagers. He really deserves better."

Ino and Sakura stared at Hinata. They both looked down in shame. They always saw Naruto as a screw-up, a prankster, they didn't view him like Hinata did. "Yeah, you're right, Hinata. We should all be nicer to him..." Both girls said. Then they turned to TenTen.

"So, TenTen, who do you like?" Sakura asked.

"And why?" Ino added.

Hinata giggled. "Oh man, you guys are gonna really be surprised." TenTen blushed a little.

"Uh...well, I like..." TenTen mumbled something that they couldn't decipher.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said...Neji." TenTen blushed furiously.

"AEII!" both girls screamed. Yeah, they both thought Neji was handsome, but they didn't really think anyone liked him, let alone TenTen, who seemed so quiet.

eXd : hmm...that's it I guess. I'll be sure to update ASAP. and plus, I think ill add some Neji TenTen action. and I guess you can all assume what happened with Naruto and Hinata in the kitchen...

Hinata and Naruto : (blush)

TenTen : hmm? Neji TenTen action eh? (TenTen giggles madly)

eXd : anyway, I'll update soon. review please!


	4. The Beginning of Something Special

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

eXd : Okay! good chocolate chip cookies this time! courtesy of Hinata! catch guys! (throws them all around)

Naruto : mmm! these are good! (gobbles down half the plate)

eXd : Okay, here's the next chappie!

**CHAPTER FOUR : THE BEGINNING OFSOMETHING SPECIAL**

"Wow, I didn't know you liked Neji, TenTen. Hinata, did you know?" Sakura asked, staring at the white-eyed girl with curiosity.

"Hinata nodded, smiling a bit. "I've known for a little over a year now. And Tenten, I think Neji-nii-san likes you too." This caught the other three girls' interest.

"REALLY!" They all asked, bug-eyed.

Hinata nodded shyly. "Yes, you see, he doesn't even talk to any other girls freely. He thinks they're all like Sasuke's fan girls. They just shop for clothes and worry about their make up and ogle over guys. But he thinks your different, TenTen. Instead of shopping for clothes, you shop for weapons and scrolls. You don't ogle over anybody, but you like to train. That's what Neji-nii-san thinks about you."

**Secret Room In Hokage's Office**

"Whoa, Gai, is that true?" Kurenai asked. She found it hard to believe that the cold Hyuuga actually liked anybody.

"Well, it's hard to say..." Gai responded, rubbing his chin.

"Of course he likes her. But he doesn't like like her. Just as a friend," Kakashi said.

Everyone looked at Kakashi. "Hey, how can you know my team better than I do?" Gai demanded.

"Meh, I just know these things."

"Wow! That is soo hip! That's why you are my eternal rival Kakashi! I shall make it my duty to know about my cell members than you!"

"Eh...well, what ever floats your boat," Kakashi said lazily.

"Hey, have any of you guys ever remember Hinata saying that much without stuttering?"

Asuma took a long drag on his cigarette and shrugged.. Kakashi said, "Well, I think it's because she is talking about her cousin, Neji. She doesn't really stutter as much talking about him."

'Damn, now Kakashi is an expert on my team too?' "Oh."

**BACK TO THE HEROES OF OUR STORY**

**'Whoa. That was the most I've ever heard Hinata say all at one time without stuttering,'** all the girls thought. "Wow, I didn't know," TenTen whispered. "But, do you think he likes me the way I like him?"

"Well, hard to say. But he likes you more than any of the other girls. That's a start." Hinata replied.

"AHH! Thank you so much for telling me, Hinata! TenTen felt like the happiest girl on the planet. 'I wonder what category I fall under in Neji's book' TenTen wondered. 'But just because he likes me better than all of the other girls doesn't mean he likes me' TenTen released a sigh.

"S-so, why d-do you guys l-like Sasuke?"

"Well, because he's handsome, cute, strong, handsome, mysterious, and he has extremely good looks!" Ino squealed. (A/N hehe, just like how a pig squeals!)

"That's right, and he's mine Ino-pig, so hands OFF!" Both Kunoichis glared at each other.

"Well, yeah, but he doesn't even talk to you guys! He treats you guys like a weed : He keeps chopping you down, but you grow right back up and pester him again. Sooner or later, he's gonna get some weed killer and make sure you guys won't grow back." TenTen preached. Everyone looked at her like this O.O "I meant that he is going to break your hearts!"

"Ooohh," Ino and Sakura said in unison. They didn't really understand the whole 'weed killer' thing until TenTen put it in laymens terms. "But I really like him!" the girls yelled.

TenTen sighed and got up. "Okay, well, I think I'll get ready for bed. It's already 9:30."

"Okay, good night."

"Night." TenTen responded. She walked over to her room.

-----What goes on in TenTen's room at 9:30-----

When she opened the door, she blushed tremendously. There was Neji in front of her, without a shirt or any pants. He was clad in blue and white boxers. Neji's eyes widened a bit, but he lowered them. TenTen muttered, "S-sorry, Neji. I ummm...didn't know that--"

"Hn." He turned back to his bed and crawled under his blanket.

_'Whoa, Neji was being nice!'_ (A/N: Yes, ladies and gentlemen. That is considered "nice" for Neji.) TenTen nodded, smiling slightly. She pulled her hair out of their usual buns. Setting the clips on the stand next to her bed, she looked inside the large closet that she shared with Neji. She noticed that the clothes on his side ere the clothes that he usually wore. On her side, she had Chinese shirts and the black pants that she usually wore. 'Wow, it's like our Sensies assumed that we would be paired up like this.' she thought. She took out a pair of pajamas that had pictures of kunai and shuriken on them and brought it with her to the bathroom._ 'Wow, I got to buy a pair of these!' _She set it on a little cubby that jut out of the wall next to the shower.. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and changed into the pajamas. She saw Neji, lying in bed. TenTen slipped into her bed and got comfy.

"Good night, Neji," TenTen said.

Fifteen seconds pass, and TenTen is sure Neji isn't going to say anything, but then, "Good night, TenTen." TenTen smiled, but Neji couldn't see. They both drifted off to dream land.

-----What goes on in Ino's room at 9:30-----

Lee is in Ino's room, talking with her. "Okay, Lee, so you'll switch rooms with me right?"

"Umm..sure, I don't mind sleeping with Naruto. At least he is more socialable than Sasuke. I tried to talk to him, play a card game with him, train with him, and all that stuff, but he didn't want to do any of that! It's like he hates me or something..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just switch rooms, okay? But not now, later in the night...hehe." Ino said, a malicious grin spread on her face._ 'When Sasuke-kun wakes up tomorrow, he'll sure be in for a surprise_!'

"Yeah, sure, what ever." And with that, Lee left back to his room. On his way back, he saw Naruto walk out of his dorm. "Hi, Naruto!"

"Oh, hey fuzzy-brows! Um..good-night!"

-----What went on in Sasuke's room at 9:30-----

"Okay, so you'll switch rooms with me, right dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

" Umm..why do you want to switch again?" Naruto asked. Sasuke pulled his hair in frustration.

"Argh! This is the last time I'm telling you this, Naruto. I don't want to bunk with Lee, because he's annoying. All he talks about is Gai, card games, Gai again, and he even wants to train with me! Plus, his eyebrows really freak me out. So, will we switch or not?"

"Eh, sure, I guess. I'm sure Ino will keep me up, mumbling in her sleep about you or something. It's a deal!"

"Okay, but we have to trade in the dead of night, so no one will ask questions. If Ino knows ahead of time that I'll be in the same room with her, I'll never be able to hear again."

"Okay. Night, I guess."

"Yeah." Sasuke watched Naruto walk out of the door and close it behind him. Soon after Naruto left, Lee walked in. Sasuke yawned, laid down on his bed and drifted off into a light sleep.

**Half An Hour Later**

Half an hour later, Neji woke up. His room was really REALLY warm, too warm for his liking. So, he picked up his pillow and a sheet and headed downstairs. He picked out the biggest couch he could find. And let me tell you, it was pretty big. Probably large enough for 3 people to lay down on side by side. He rolled over to the inside part and fell asleep quickly.

**Fifteen Minutes After Neji Got Up To Sleep On The Couch**

Fifteen minutes after Neji got up to sleep on the couch, TenTen woke up. _'Man, I'm thirsty! And is it just me, or is it hot in here?' _TenTen got up and silently went down stairs. She filled herself a cup of water. After downing it all, she decided that she would sleep downstairs.

After she went upstairs to retrieve her pillow and a light blanket, she was so tired that she just threw her pillow on a random couch and laid down. Little did she know of the body that was adjacent to hers. She fell asleep almost immediately, wondering for only a split second why she felt heat next to her body.

In Hokage's Secret Room

"Hey, do you think this can go anywhere?" Jiraiya asked the group. Some one threw her shoe at him. "OW! What was that for?"

"You pervert! They're only 15!

"Eh, I meant like maybe a girlfriend - boyfriend thing..sheesh! Here's your shoe back!" Throws it back in the direction it came in.

**Back At The Ranch, Three Hours Later In The Dead Of Night**

Back at the ranch, three hours later in the dead of night, Naruto and Sasuke traded rooms. Sasuke had a hard time trying to wake Naruto. "Ramen, Ramen, Ramen! Miso ramen, pork ramen, beef ramen, shrimp ramen, chicken ramen! I love them all!" It was a wonder why Ino didn't wake up. (A/N eh, she's probably dreaming about Sasuke)

Finally, Sasuke lost all patience. He clasped his hand over Naruto's mouth and pinched his nostrils closed. Naruto woke up with a start. "Sasuke! What are you doing! And where the hell did you get those pajamas?" Naruto gazed at Sasuke's teddy bear pjs.

"Never mind that, just hurry up and trade rooms! Before Ino wakes up! STAT!"

"Okay, okay." Naruto got up and stumbled towards Sasuke's room and slipped into his bed silently. "Ra..men..." He started drooling on his pillow. (A/N eeww!)

**Forty-Five After Sasuke And Naruto Switched**

Forty-five minutes after Sasuke and Naruto switched, Ino was in Sasuke's old room, poking Lee in the ribs rather harshly.. "Psst! Lee! Wake up! We have to trade rooms!" Lee kept on dreaming, however, of Sakura.

"Sakura-san! Don't worry, I'll save you! That's a promise of a life time!"_ 'Man, am I glad I'm not Forehead girl!' _Ino kept poking Lee in the ribs, but he wouldn't wake up. Grumbling inwardly, Ino decided there was only one way to do this. She rolled Lee to the farthest end of the surprising large bed. Then, she laid down next to him, formed a single hand seal, and whispered, "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Immediately, her body went limp, and she was now in Lee's body. Lee/Ino got up and walked to Ino's room. Lee/Ino mutely slipped under the covers. Lee/Ino then released the Justus, and Ino was returned to her body. _'Heh, now Sasuke is mine, Sakura! If only Sasuke knew how much I loved him.' _Ino looked towards Naruto's bed, thinking that that was Sasuke lying there. _'I know!' _Ino got out of bed, picked up her pillow, and crept towards Naruto and cuddled up to him. _'Hehe, this feels nice.'_ Ino thought.

**Five Hours Later, When Lee Is The First To Awaken**

Five hours later, when Lee is the first to awaken, he turns to his side, to see Sasuke snoozing away in the bed on the other side of the room from him. All of a sudden, he thinks,_ 'Oh no! I forgot to change rooms with Ino! But it's still not to late! I can switch right now, hehe, I'm so smart!' _Lee quickly threw off the covers and crept down the hall. _'Wait, something isn't right...isn't this the way to Ino's room? What the heck..? .Ah, what ever, I gotta hurry before any one else wakes up!' _Little did he know, Ino and he had already switched rooms. What he knew even less of was that Sasuke and Naruto had switched sleeping quarters too. Silently, he opened Ino's bedroom door. He looked at Ino's bed. _'Hmm..where is In-'_ His thought got cut off when he looked at Naruto's bed. He noticed two bodies there, along with...'_Is that drool on Naruto's pillow?' _Then he focused more on Ino and Naruto. They were in a very weird position.

Now, naturally, the normal person would've just quietly left the room. The normal person would've pretended nothing happened. Of course, none of our young ninjas are normal people, so, naturally, Lee screamed for his second time at the mansion. It sounded exactly the same, high-pitched, girly, and deafening.

"AIIIIEEE! AAAAHHHHH! OH MY GOD! WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT' THE FU--"

**Back At Secret Room**

Tsunade shook her head. "What's wrong with your student, Asuma? I thought she liked the Uchiha brat?"

Asuma just shrugged. Only Kakashi and Jiraiya knew what she had planned. Kurenai stepped out to get them a snack.

Lee : AHH! AIIEEE! (clutches head and rolls on floor)

eXd : dude, lee, calm down man. u just woke me from my dream...and we were about to take off Kakashi's mask!

Ino : (wakes up) WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS NARUTO DOING HERE! AIIEEE!

Lee : (slams the door closed and in a hushed voice asks): What are you guys doing?

Ino : (Faints)

Lee : (sigh)

eXd : okay guys, show's over. want a fast update! okay, but you have to review!


	5. Flashbacks : Getting to know them

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

eXd : Hey guys I'm back! Oh, just so you know, this chapter has like 3 flashbacks. They are meant to help the story make more sense. hope this pieces my story together better! Read and Review please!

**CHAPTER 5 : FLASH BACKS - GETTING TO KNOW THEM**

**FLASHBACK -WHEN NARUTO AND HINATA WERE IN THE KITCHEN- (1)**

_"Hey Hinata-chan, do you know how to make ramen?" Naruto asked. Hinata turned to him, her face was a deep tomato red._

_"Umm...N-Naruto-kun...ah..I umm...," Hinata began. She wasn't sure how to tell Naruto that she really liked him. What if he didn't have the same feelings for her as she did for him?_

_Naruto looked confused. "What's up, Hinata-chan? Was that a yes?" he asked._

_Hinata looked down, blushing furiously. She's liked him ever since the academy days, and her crush on him has grown considerably, especially since he beat her cousin, Neji. She came so close to telling him then, but she never had the courage. Now, two years later, he is still clueless about her feelings towards him._

_'Oh wait, does this have anything to do with what Sakura-chan was talking to me about last night?' He asks himself._

**FLASH BACK: AFTER NARUTO AND HINATA WERE IN THE KITCHEN (2)**

Some Time That Night.

Some time that night, Sakura ushered Naruto into her and Hinata's room. She told him to sit down. "Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?" Although he no longer had a crush on Sakura, he still worried about her well-being.

"Yeah, and it's about how dense you are!" Sakura screeched. Naruto covered his ears.

"Ah! Not so loud!" He yelled.

Sakura took in a deep breath. "Naruto, ahh..how can I say this in a way in which you will understand...Okay, there is someone who likes you in this house. In fact, you two went to the academy together. She really likes you, and she gets really shy and stutters and blushes a lot around you." Sakura practically told him who his secret admirer is and had been for oh so many years.

"Eh? Someone who blushes a lot...someone who is shy...and stutters a lot around me? ehh..." He thought for a little bit. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Hinata? She likes me?"

Sakura smiles and nodded her head. "Of course, you moron. How could you have not noticed? She's liked you ever since she saw you at the academy." There's silence for about 30 seconds. "Well?"

"'Well' what?"

"How do you feel about her!" Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

Naruto blushed. Yeah, he liked Hinata. He even liked her beyond that of a friend. And yes, he knew that. But he never told anyone else.

Sakura saw the blush on his face, and that was all she needed to see. She smiled. "Good for you, Naruto. Now, get out of here before anyone sees us in here and starts getting funny ideas." Naruto nodded and flashed her his trademark smile.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" With that, he bounced out the door.

END FLASHBACK (2)

_Naruto smiled. _'Yes, that has to be it,'_ he decided. Hinata saw the smile on his face._

"_You don't need to say anything. I kind of got the hint." He gave her a toothy grin "C'mon, we should get cooking."_

'I wonder what he means. I'll ask TenTen-chan and Sakura-chan later.'

**END FLASHBACK (1)**

**FLASH BACK : ONE YEAR PRIOR TO WHAT'S HAPPENING IN THE STORY. NEJI'S TEAM IS 14 AND THE ROOKIE NINE ARE 13 (3)**

Neji stood in front of TenTen, panting slightly. They had just finished sparring, and Neji had beat her, yet again. TenTen was leaning against a tree, trying to regain her breath. She had just used her ultimate move, but it still wasn't good enough for a Hyuuga, let alone Neji. His Kaiten easily blew away all of her projectiles. No matter how many times she used her chakra to fling the weapons back at her, he just used is Kaiten. He had always liked to watch her use her trump card. It made her look celestial, heavenly, graceful, and elegant. All those words described her perfectly. He never admitted it, but Neji had always had a small (and growing) crush on TenTen. He loved the way her hair fell onto her cheeks when they were training. Some strands of hair would come loose, and it gently caressed her beautiful face.

"Ah, Neji, I'll get you next time!" TenTen promised. Neji just gave her a smile, which everyone misunderstood as a smirk. The sun was beginning to set, and both comrades rested on a tree limb, enjoying the serenity of their surroundings.

Once the sun had fully set, Neji got up. "I think we should go now, it's getting late. Plus, we have a mission tomorrow with Gai and Lee. Don't want to be late."

TenTen nodded. "Okay, see ya tomorrow then, Neji."

Neji nodded. Within seconds, both of them were gone, headed towards their homes.

**FIVE O'CLOCK THE NEXT MORNING**

Five o'clock the next morning, Gai's team met at the Konoha Gates. They were to escort a wealthy merchant, Danno Ishi, to his home near the border of the Fire Country. Ishi was a very quiet man. He spoke no words to the ninjas escorting him back to his home. Occasionally, Lee would say something about how beautiful their surroundings were, and Neji would tell him that the forest (they were traveling through it) always looked like this.

So on they traveled, until the air around them started to feel thicker. _'What! ...Oh, wait! I know this! It's Gen-jutsu!' _"Byakugan!"

Gai also recognized this as Gen-jutsu. He formed several hand seals . "Kai!" His cancel technique had dispelled the illusion for him and anyone within 10 meters diameter of him. When he looked around, he only saw Neji. 'Oh no! Where are Lee, TenTen and Ishi-san! Crap!" Gai thought. Neji, on the other hand, new exactly where they were. He motioned for Gai to follow him.

Neji led him and his instructor deeper into the forest. Just then, a scream pierced the surroundings. '_That sounded like TenTen! If those guys hurt her... ' _Neji's thought trailed off. His blood boiled. Adrenaline was pumping through him. He quickened his pace.

Once he and Gai were on the battle field, they saw 4 masked men fighting Lee and TenTen. Ishi was hiding behind a tree.

"TenTen! Are you okay? We heard you scream! What did they do to you!" Neji demanded. TenTen looked at Neji with a confused look on her face.

"Hunh? What are you talking about?" TenTen questioned. "They didn't do anything to me. Lee got hit in his abdomen with a kunai. Then he screamed" _TenTen all of a sudden wondered why Neji would be so worried about her. 'Hmm..it's probably because we're teammates. Yeah, that's it, teammates.'_

Gai looked over his two subordinates. It seemed that Lee had blood trailing down his side, where a kunai had hit him, no doubt. TenTen was throwing projectiles at her foes with amazing accuracy. Just then, one of the ninjas were going to trap her in his Nin-jutsu. This ninja was behind TenTen, so she couldn't see him, but Neji could.

The ninja yelled, "Hyouheki no jutsu! (Ice Wall Technique)" He planned on surrounding TenTen in ice and letting her freeze to death. Neji had to be fast. He summoned up his chakra and formed the appropriate hand seals and used one of his own elemental jutsu. "Kaenhoushaki no Jutsu! (Flame Thrower Technique)" Just as TenTen was about to be fully encased in ice, Neji's attack hit her, melting the ice to water.

"Heh, you punks. I got you now! Wootaashuuto no Jutsu! (Water Rapids Technique)" The water around the feet began lifting itself off the ground, and was launching itself at the two young ninjas. However, Neji grabbed onto TenTen and spun using his Kaiten. The water was deflected off into all directions. "What! What are you!"

"I do not feel the need to answer that question." Neji rushed up towards the ninja, and started cutting off his chakra openings. "Jyuuken!" The black clad ninja fell to the ground in a heap. Neji was panting slightly.

He turned to where TenTen was. She was fighting another ninja. She threw a fuuma shuriken (one of those really big shuriken like the one that Sasuke has), but the opponent easily dodged it. "Heh, even little girls like you should know not to use such a frontal attack like skilled ninja like us!" the man gloated. TenTen smiled.

"Who said it was frontal?" she inquired. When the fuuma shuriken flew past her enemy, it cut a thin wire that was holding back several shuriken and kunai. When the line was cut, the weapons launched themselves at the man in front of them.

"AUGH!" The man coughed up blood. He was dead before he hit the ground. Neji was watching her the whole time. When it came to weapons, TenTen really knew what she was doing. Both teens turned to their third teammate and their instructor. Gai had just delivered a round house kick to his opponent and Lee popped up from the ground and kicked his man under his chin. Both men were dead. Lee and Gai both smiled and gave each other a thumbs-up.

"Okay, Ishi-san. You can come out now. It's safe." The merchant came out from behind the tree. He thanked the 4 ninjas and they continued on their way.

As soon as Danno Ishi was safe in his home, they bid farewell. All four ninjas sped off back to Konoha. "We should be back in 3 hours," Gai announced. All three of his subordinates nodded.

Everyone got back without running into any trouble, except when Gai had the runs from drinking water without boiling it.

**END FLASHBACK (3)**

eXd : okay guys, that's it! I really do hope that those flashbacks helped the story make more sense. ehh..if it was too OOC then well...I dunno...people can change in 2 years! that's by excuse, and I'm sticking to it:D well, anyway, review!

Lee : wait! isn't anyone gonna help me with my wound? What if it gets infected?

eXd : (throws him a roll of bandages) Here, patch yourself up.

Lee : (catches bandages) thanks.

Neji and TenTen : Review guys!

eXd yeah, especially the ones that likes that pairing:D

Neji and TenTen : (blush)


	6. Truth Revealed to two People

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

eXd : I'm back! Those were the last of the flashbacks, now we're back on track! We left off with Lee walking in on Naruto and Ino sharing a bed! read and review!

**CHAPTER SIX : TRUTH REVEALED TO TWO PEOPLE**

**From chapter 4 :**

_Five hours later, when Lee is the first to awaken, he turns to his side, to see Sasuke snoozing away in the bed on the other side of the room from him. All of a sudden, he thinks, 'Oh no! I forgot to change rooms with Ino! But it's still not to late! I can switch right now, hehe, I'm so smart!' Lee quickly threw off the covers and crept down the hall. 'Wait, something isn't right...isn't this the way to Ino's room? What the heck..? .Ah, what ever, I gotta hurry before any one else wakes up!' Little did he know, Ino and he had already switched rooms. What he knew even less of was that Sasuke and Naruto had switched sleeping quarters too. Silently, he opened Ino's bedroom door. He looked at Ino's bed. 'Hmm..where is In-'His thought got cut off when he looked at Naruto's bed. He noticed two bodies there, along with...'Is that drool on Naruto's pillow?' Then he focused more on Ino and Naruto. They were in a very weird position._

_Now, naturally, the normal person would've just quietly left the room. The normal person would've pretended nothing happened. Of course, none of our young ninjas are normal people, so, naturally, Lee screamed for his second time at the mansion. It sounded exactly the same, high-pitched, girly, and deafening._

_"AIIIIEEE! AAAAHHHHH! OH MY GOD! WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT' THE FU--"_

Lee slammed the bedroom door shut and bolted it, causing Naruto to wake up. "W..Wut the heck -yawn- izz goinn onin here?" He muttered sleepily. His eyes opened fully when he saw who was in bed next to him. "WOAH! WHAT THE HELL? WHAT'S GOING ON!" Naruto demanded.

Ino, "I...wh...what happened to Sasuke-kun! Naruto! What did you do!"

"I didn't do anything, I sweat! Now Ino, kindly explain to me why you are in my bed."

"Yes, I would like to know to," Lee put in from his position in front of the door. About two seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Hey! We heard a girl's scream! What's going on in there! Is that Lee again?" Sakura yelled.

"Ino! Hurry up and get onto your bed! Before Neji or Hinata uses their Byaku--" Lee whispered harshly.

"Oi, Hinata-chan! Use your Byakugan to see through the door and tell us what's going on!" Kiba directed.

"Ino! Hurry up," Lee uttered fiercely. If Hinata sees you and Naruto on the same bed, se will get really upse--"

"But, Kiba-kun, what, what if they are...doing something personal?"

By now, Ino had enough sense to move onto her bed. "Just do it, Hinata-chan. Please?"

Hinata gave in. "Byakugan!" She muttered, and saw through the wooden door before her. "Umm..it seams that Ino and Naruto-kun are sleeping, and Lee is standing in front of the door...strange, why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but I want to find out." Shino quietly muttered from his place and between the two girls present.

"No problem, leave it to me!" Kiba backed up a few steps and then charged forward, aiming his foot towards the door.

But at that same second, "Kiba-kun! Wait, Lee is about to ope--" Lee opened the door, and Hinata's voice was drowned out by a loud "CRASH!" as Kiba hit the opposite wall, because fortunately, Lee saw all of Kiba's movements and moved out of the way just in time.

"OUCH! OWIE OWIE OWIE!" Kiba cried in pain.

"What are you YELLING about doggie boy!"

**BACK TO THE SECRET ROOM**

"Okay, I'm back, and I brought chocolate chip cookies for everyone!" Kurenai announced, stepping into the room. The second she went in, she heard a loud "CRASH!" followed by "OUCH! OWIE OWIE OWIE!" "Who the heck is making such a rack...that's my student! OMG what happened? What did I miss?"

"Well, nothing much, Ino crept into the same bed as Naruto, thinking he was Sasuke, and then Lee walked in on them in a VERY strange position, and then he screamed like a little girl, and then a couple of the rookies went to the room, trying to see what the commotion was all about, and then Kiba attempted to kick the door down," Asuma said in one breath.

"What do you mean 'attempted' ?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, right when Kiba was going to kick the door down, Lee opened it, and then Kiba crashed into the wall," Jiraiya explained.

"Ahh," was all Kurenai said before setting the cookies on a table for all to eat.

**BACK AT THE RANCH**

"OooooWIEE! My foot! Oh, god! It's in paaiiIINNN!"

"Don't worry, Kiba-kun, I'll go get some of my special medicine, and it'll be all better."

"Thanks, Hinata-chan," Kiba said as she whisked off to get her medicinal cream. When she leaves the room, Kiba turned to Lee. "What the hell is wrong with you, you bastard! (A/N sorry if any of u guys like Lee) I could've broken my foot!" Kiba's face turns a deep shade of red and he gives Lee the finger.

**About Fifteen Minutes Later**

About fifteen minutes later, Kiba's foot was feeling a whole lot better. (A/N Right now, the time is 7:15)

**-----What goes on in Ino and Naruto's room at 7:15-----**

"Okay, so why were you howling this early in the morning, Lee?" Kiba asked.

"And why were you screaming when we first came here!" everyone inquired.

"Eh, well, the first time, I was really scared that we were trapped in here without food or clothes or a way out or anything, so I just screamed. The second time this morning, I uh...I thought that I saw a rat."

At the same time when Lee was giving his explanation for his second scream, Hinata went into a fit of sneezes. "ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO! HATCHOO! ACHOO! Eh..sorry about that you guys."

"No problem, Hinata," Shino said. "By the way, in case you didn't hear, Lee thought he saw a rat in the room, and that's why he screamed like a little girl."

Lee was really glad that Hinata wasn't looking at him when he was giving his false excuse, or else she would've been able to tell that he was lying because of her Byakugan.

**----- What goes on in the living room at 7:15-----**

TenTen tried to turn to sleep on her stomach, but found that she couldn't move. _'Eh? Why can't I move my body?' _She opened her eyes, and found her vision blurry. Waiting a couple of seconds, she saw that she had a bunk mate. She opened her eyes all the way. Neji had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and her head was in the crook of his neck. (A/N a good thing about us girls, always find the right spot on a guy's shoulder/neck) She inhaled sharply, causing Neji to stir, but not awake. She tried to pull gently away from his hold, but he just tightened his arm around his waist. TenTen moved his arm to shake his shoulder when she realized she was touching bare skin. _'That's right, he's only wearing boxers!' _She lightly shook him, and he woke up instantly.

"Wh-what?" he asked groggily. Once he opened his eyes up all the way, he blushed. Both of them sat up, leaning against the arm of the couch. "TenTen, what--?" he asked, confused, with the _smallest_ possible hint of anger in his voice.

"I-I don't know...I--" she stuttered, her face as read as a tomato.

Neji's face turned really red. Part of him was really embarrassed. "I remember waking up because our room was hot as hell, so I decided to sleep down here." This is the part where he crawled to the other end of the couch.

"Y-yeah, I um..came down here to get a drink of water, and since it was so much cooler down here than in our room, I decided to sleep down on one of these couches. This was the first one I came to, so I just went to sleep...I, I'm sorry Neji," she said, the blush returning to her face.

"Oh." He looked thoughtful for a second. "It's not the only time where we were forced to …sleep in one another's presence." _'Can't really complain. It beats the hell out of having to sleep next to Lee.' _Neji shudders at the memories of him and his allies having to bunk together on a couple of ….. –for the lack of a better word- _weird_ missions.

_'OH...MY...GOSH! I didn't know this...Neji...I wonder if he likes me...'_

"...TenTen, do you...do you..um..." _'Eh… should I?' _Neji decided to change his question. "Do you...want to go make breakfast now?

"What?" TenTen asked. " Oh, umm..I can't really cook "

"Well, I can fry eggs and bacon and sausages. You can make toast and chop up fruits and stuff like that right?" TenTen nodded.

"Great, lets get out of here before everyone else gets any weird ideas," Neji suggested.

"Yeah."

They both got up, and snuck quietly to their room, which was luckily the first to the left. They set their pillows and blankets onto the beds. They each took turns in the bathroom.

Neji pulled on a beige shirt and some black shorts. TenTen changed into her usual outfit.

Both young ninjas make their way downstairs. Neji started scrambled some eggs and TenTen cut up some fruits and put them in a bowl. Then she toasted some bread and put some butter and cinnamon on them. Once Neji finished scrambling the eggs he covered them up and began frying the bacon. TenTen set the table with the eating utensils, and just as she was pouring orange juice in the last cup, Neji finished cooking some sausages. As soon as they put the food on the table, everyone came rushing down the stairs.

"YUM! I smell something good!" Naruto and Chouji commented.

"Cinnamon toast, scrambled eggs, sausages, fresh fruits, bacon, and orange juice, to be exact," Neji replied. _'Wow, Neji talked,'_ everyone thought. They were quickly seated. The seating order was like this :

Neji-TenTen-Shino-Kiba-Lee-Sasuke

(On the other side of the table)

Sakura-Hinata-Ino-Naruto-Chouji-Shikamaru

"Itadakimasu!" everyone recited and then dug in.

eXd : Okay guys, this is the end of the chapter

Lee: Oh man, that was good! (talking about the food) You guys cooked that all by yourselves?

Neji and TenTen : yep!

Lee : strange...I didn't know you guys know how to cook.

TenTen : Eh, Neji made most of it.

eXd : yummy! left overs! hehe (shoves sausage and bits of eggs into her moth in a very un ladylike fashion and gulps it down, choking in the process)

Lee : (Throws a half full glass of OJ down my throat) Oh no! We can't have the story writer die!

eXd : (chokes, but regains her breath) Phew! Thanks a lot Lee. anyway, audience, read and review! remember : MORE REVIEWS EQUALS FASTER UPDATE :D make me a happy author! **Oh, by the way, in the next couple of chapters, I'm going to have a TRUTH OR DARE game, so gimme suggestions! Who should dare who? What truths should come out? Gimme all your ideas, I might put them in! Thanks!**


	7. Game Time! The Game? Truth or Dare

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

eXd : okay, back! In this chappie, Sakura will find out...well...eh.. just read the chap to find out!

**CHAPTER SEVEN : GAME TIME! THE GAME? TRUTH OR DARE**

**Later That Day After Breakfast**

Later that day after breakfast, Sakura ushered Ino into the room she shares with Hinata. "So, Ino-pig, what really went on this morning? I knew you weren't asleep, because I know you. I know that you would never sleep without a pillow!"

Ino's face darkened. "Wh-what are y-you t-talking about Forehead Girl?" she asked shakily.

"Don't try to lie to me! I know something went on in that room. And if you don't tell me, then I will just ask Naruto or Lee. They will both tell me in a heartbeat." Sakura said smugly.

_'Oh, that's right, they both like her. GRR!' _"Okay, fine! I...I thought that...okay. Well, first, me and Lee switched rooms. But, then...I don't know what happened, but i was still in the same room with Naruto. But I thought Naruto was Sasuke-kun, so I jumped onto the bed with him."

Sakura gasped. "And then, Lee came in, and he saw us. He screamed and then slammed the door closed. He woke both of us up, and that's when I realized that I wasn't with Sasuke-kun. Then YOU guys came along, and I went back to my bed. I guess I forgot to bring my pillow..."

By the time Ino finished her story, Sakura's face was red with fury. "SO THAT'S YOUR PLAN HUH! YOU USE CHEAP TRICKS TO GET TRY TO GET TO SASUKE-KUN! OH, I DON'T THINK SO! I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE RIGHT NOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED INO-PIG!" She jumped off the bed, but before she reached the door, Ino was there, blocking the way.

"Wait! You can't do that!" she cried desperately.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" Sakura demanded furiously.

"Because, Hinata will get really, really, REALLY upset! What would she think then?" Ino responded.

Sakura had to think about this one. 'She's right' she concluded. 'Hinata will be upset. And she's so nice, she doesn't deserve that.' "Okay, fine. But you have to do something for me, or I will tell everyone.

"Huh? What?" _'Oh no, what's she gonna do! Am I going to have to be her slave?' _Ino pondered.

"First, do you agree to do one thing for me?" Sakura inquired.

Ino looked down. _'Gack! Knowing Forehead Girl, this can't be anything good. But, I have to. It's the only way to avoid humility.' _"Fine! What is it?" Ino asked, almost afraid to hear the response.

"I want you to switch rooms with Hinata." Sakura said simply.

"What?" _'That's it? Oh, boy am I lucky. I better agree before she changes her mind.'_

"Agreed!" They both shook hands.

"Okay, we better go find her then."

"Yeah." Both girls get up and go down stairs, in search of Hinata. They found her in the living room, talking with Naruto, TenTen, and Neji. All four of them seemed at ease and relaxed, just having some small talk.

"Hey, Hinata, can you come here for a second?" Sakura asked

"Sure." Hinata got up and walked with Sakura and Ino into the kitchen. "I'll be right back you guys."

Naruto gets up. "Yeah, I'll be right back. I'm gonna see what the other guys are doing." A mischievous smile played over his lips. "Maybe we can play a game!"

**What Goes On In The Kitchen**

"What's up?" Hinata asked.

**What Goes On In The Living Room**

"Hey, they're gone," TenTen commented.

"Yeah, they are." Both ninja looked at each other for about 15 seconds. One of them gets up and moves to the other.

**What Goes On In The Kitchen**

"Oh, so you want me and Ino to switch rooms?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it'll be an easier way to keep an eye on her. You know what they say, 'Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'!" Sakura responded maliciously.

"Oh. umm...right.. okay then.. if you put it that way..." Hinata replied, somewhat surprised by Sakura's answer.

"Plus, that'll mean that you will be with Naruto. And we all know how you feel about him!" Ino commented. Hinata blushed.

"Yeah.. I guess."

"Okay then, that's it. Let's go back into the living room.

**What Goes On Upstairs**

"So, do you guys want to play it or not?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah! This sounds fun!" Kiba shouted.

"Meh...how troublesome..." Both Kiba and Naruto glared at Shikamaru. "But I guess I can play."

"Woohooo! What about you guys?" Naruto directed the question to Shino, Chouji, Sasuke, Lee,

"Well, since Shikamaru is playing, I guess I will too," Chouji said, before stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth.

"If Sakura-san is playing, I will too!" Lee said. "And if I can not prove my undying love for her, I shall run 100 laps around Konoha!"

"Th-that's kind of extreme, don't you think?" Kiba asked.

"Who cares? Are you two playing or not!" Naruto shouted, beginning to get impatient.

Shino says, "Yes, my bugs tell me that this will be a very interesting game of Truth or Dare."

"I'm in, but only because I have the ULTIMATE DARE for two certain people," Sasuke said, while chuckling darkly. "Finally! Let's go, it's time to put my plan into motion!"

Everyone looks at Sasuke. "Dude, are you okay? Maybe you should lie down..." Naruto cautioned.

"Lying down is for the weak. Now, follow." Everyone followed the Uchiha heir down the stairs into the living room, where they discovered--

eXd hey guys! I'm ending the chapter right here! MUAHAHAHA! no, I'm just kidding, I'm not that mean. I'll continue the story. They discovered Neji actually _laughing_!

**In The Secret Room In Hokage's Office**

In the secret room in Hokage's office, Gai stared blankly at the screen. "Is that… is that Neji? I mean… I mean, _the_ Hyuuga Neji!"

"Hey! He can't laugh! That's like… that's like against all the Hyuuga instincts!" Tsunade screeched.

Kakashi looked up at the screen, shrugged, then hid his face behind his book.

"Geez, doesn't the same book get boring after a while?" Kurenai asked.

"Nope, not these babies!" Kakashi replied with a masked grin.

**Back To Our Heroes**

Back to our heroes! Everyone was staring wide eyed at Neji and TenTen. Naruto was the only one who could manage to say something. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Neji abruptly stopped laughing. He put on a stone-cold face. "Well, it was a funny joke, okay?"

"Uh, guys, let's just walk into the kitchen, and then walk back out. We'll pretend we never saw or heard any of this," Ino suggested.

"Yeah." Everyone muttered in agreement. They all trooped towards the kitchen. After waiting for a full minute, they all walked back out.

"So, do you guys want to play a game?" Naruto asked. "It's going to be Truth Or Dare!"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Ino said, completely forgetting what she witnessed a few moments ago. "Are you guys in?" she asked TenTen and Neji.

Both nodded their head. "Excellent! We're all playing!"

**Secret Room**

"This should be interesting," Jiraiya commented while munching on a chocolate chip cookie. "Mmm, these are good, Kurenai. Did you make these?"

"No, I bought them from a small market down the street. It was a pretty good deal, 2 dozen for $2.50 (A/N i have no idea how much cookies cost lol so bear with me)

**Back To Our Heroes**

"Oi, help me move this couch, Lee!" Neji commanded. Everyone was making space on the living room floor to have their game.

Once there was enough space, everyone took a seat. Here's the seating arrangement. Pretend each person is a number on a clock. Ino is at the head of the circle (so she's 12), to HER left is Naruto (so he's 1, get it?), then Lee, Sasuke, then TenTen, Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru.

"Okay, here's the deal! We'll sit in a circle. I'll start, and then we'll go on to my left, so we'll be going clockwise, get it?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, we get to ask whom ever we want. We have to stick to simple, embarrassing things, okay? Daring someone to run around naked or something will not be tolerated!" A few faces dropped. "Okay, now lets begin."

"Wait!" Naruto shouted, alarmed. He didn't want anyone to ask him about Kyuubi. He had a strange feeling that maybe, just maybe Sasuke or someone will question him about that. "How about we do this : we get a bottle, and who ever's turn it is, they get to spin it. Who ever the bottle points at, then that person has a choice of truth or dare, and such. How's that?" _'This should lessen the chances of one of them asking me about my horrible secret.' _Naruto thought.

"Yeah!" the girls squealed. "It'd be more interesting that way!" So Naruto got up and retrieved a couple of bottles of soda from the fridge. He then grabbed a twelve glasses and emptied the sodas into them, so each glass had an equal amount. He took one bottle and cleaned it thoroughly. Once he did that, he dried it and asked Lee to assist him in handing out the drinks. After all that, both boys took their seats.

"Okay, let the game begin!" Ino shouted.

eXd : Okay guys, sadly for you, I'm ending the story right here. I still need to brainstorm a few ideas for this game. Feel free to give me ideas in your reviews! Like, so-and-so should dare so-and-so to do this, or something like that!

Sakura and Ino : OOH! dare Sasuke-kun to kiss me!

Shino : I'm telling you guys, he doesn't like girls!

Sasuke: Says who huh?

eXd : Okay guys, break it up. REVIEW!


	8. Let The Game Begin!

eXd : Hey guys! I'm baaaak! lol, read and review please! (RR) Oh by the way, I put in a preview for the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**The Ultimate Dare!**

"Let the games begin!" Ino shouted. She spun the bottle. Round and round it went. Everyone drew their breath in as it started to slow. It pointed at Shino. "Truth or dare, Shino?" Ino asked in a sickenly sweet voice.

"Truth," he murmured. A few faces fell.

"What-" but then Ino thought of another question. "Do you have any eyes?"

"Oooh," some people said in interest.

"Yes," he said. A few eyes widened in shock. Clearly, they did not believe this.

"Why don't you show us!" a few people asked.

"Because I don't want to." came the curt reply.

"My turn, my turn!" Naruto shouted. He spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke. "Hehehehe, truth or dare, Sasuke?" the blond boy asked with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Sasuke thought this over. _'Hmmm...knowing Naruto, I better stick to the truth.' _Sasuke thought. _'Wait, I'm an Uchiha. I don't back down from these kind of things. I can take any challenge!' _"Dare."

Naruto's smile widened. "I dare you to kiss a guy on the lips for 15 seconds," Naruto said, fighting back the giggles.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, then they narrowed in anger. "Ahh, you idiot! Do you really expect me to do something like that? That's just wrong! No way!" Sasuke sliced the air horizontally with both arms, as if to emphasize what his refusal.

"You have to, Sasuke. And besides, it won't be that bad, right? I hear you're gay." Naruto said.

**Secret Room In Hokage's Office**

"No, that's not true, is it?" Tsunade asked. "He seems to be the village heartthrob around here!

All eyes turned to Kakashi. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Is it TRUE!" everyone asked him.

"Well, I don't know. Why don't you go ask him!" Kakashi retorted.

"Good idea," Gai said. He picked up a speaker, and just as he was about to press the "on" switch, everyone tackled him to the ground.

"No you fool! We can't let them know we're "spying" on them. Just keep quiet!" Asuma exclaimed harshly. "Got it!" Gai nodded silently.

"Good. And besides, wouldn't it make sense if he _was _gay? I mean, he keeps on rejecting all his fan girls...Ahhh...well, if he _is_ gay, then I guess he won't be able to fulfill his "ambition" to revive the Uchiha clan...he and Itachi might be the last ones..." Asuma mused.

**Back To Our Heroes!**

"And who said I was gay huh!" Sasuke yelled in fury.

"Ah, just get this over with, Uchiha," someone to his left said. Sasuke turned.

"Who said that!" he asked.

Taking the opportunity, Naruto pushed Sasuke's head towards Lee. (A/N don't worry guys, I wont make this yaoi) TenTen, catching on, pushed Lee's head towards Sasuke. They were like that for a good 15 seconds.

"Bleh! Oh my god, Naruto, I'm going to tear you head off and feed it to the birds! You are _soooo_ dead, you dunce!"

"TenTen, how could you! We're teammates" Lee wailed. "Now my mouth is poisoned!"

"Hey, not my fault. Sasuke took too long."

**After about two minutes of that**

Two minutes later, everyone calmed down, though Sasuke was still furious at Naruto. "Okay, my spin," Sasuke spat. He whipped the bottle around and around and around again. It slowed and pointed to Sakura. Sasuke smiled. _'Time to put my plan into motion!'_ "Truth or dare, Sakura?" he asked, happily.

Sakura thought. _'Eeek! This can't get any better!' _"Dare!" she said immediately.

Sasuke grinned. _'Just as I hoped! _"Then, I dare you to…." _'I can't do it. I can't dare her to leave me alone.' _"I dare you to train better to be a ninja." Sakura looked kind of startled. Before she got time to recover from the surprise, Sasuke said, "TenTen, your turn."

TenTen nodded. She spun the bottle, and it landed on Naruto. "Naruto, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Always dare!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

"Okay then. I dare you to turn into your sensei and show us what's in those books of his. Then, you have to burn them all!" TenTen said with a grin on her face. "I've always wanted to know what his book was about, and we all hear Kurenai talking about burning those books...but what's really in them?"

"I-I uh...I'm not really sure y-you want to see," Naruto said shakily

**Secret Room**

"WHAT! How dare they! Those are my precious books! And plus, they're underage!" Jiraiya screamed.

Kakashi's showing eye widened in surprised, then horror. "Th-th-they can't do that!" Both men start spitting furious words at the screen.

**Back To Our Heroes**

"Looking inside that book is a negative. You will be scarred for life if you see what's in there," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, we made it our personal mission once to see what was inside that book, and now, in retrospect, we all regret it.

"Well, if you guys saw what's in there, I think it's right if _we_ get to see it too, right guys?" TenTen asked the crowd. Almost everybody nodded his or her head.

"B-but if Kurenai-sensei says that he should b-burn them, and if it really is as bad as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura say, then is it a really good idea to look inside of them?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, Hinata is right! We should _not_ look inside that book, how about you pick a new dare?" Sakura asked TenTen.

"Nope, I already made up my mind. If you guys really want to prevent us from seeing what's inside there, then it has to be something good," TenTen retorted.

Naruto sighed in defeat. "Fine, but _don't _say that I didn't warn you" Naruto formed a seal with his hands and said "Henge!" He turned into teacher and pulled out the ever-present book. He opened it to the fist page, which had a not _so_ bad picture. It was just two people in the same bed together (A/N : they aren't doing anything, you hentai freaks!)

"What's so bad about this?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, it looks like maybe a romance novel," TenTen said.

"Oh yeah! Sasuke, Sakura-chan, look away!" Naruto warned. then he flipped a couple of pages forward, where there was this, ahem, for the sake of keeping this PG-13, I'll skip the details. All the guys had nose bleeds. Then, Naruto flipped forward some more pages. Now, the guys were trying to hold the blood in.

"Hah! Like that don't you, you frickin pervs!" Naruto shouted. Then, as a bonus, he flipped to the very last page, the one that they saw Kakashi looking at. Everyone's eyes bulged, minus team 7's. That was it. In the next five seconds, there was more blood on the walls from nose bleeds than Naruto had seen on all of his missions put together. Lee, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji ran to the kitchen and bathrooms in search of towels. All the girls, except for Sakura, were on the floor, twitching.

"HAH! I told you! What did I tell you guys huh? Next time, listen to me!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah, now all of you guys are scarred for life, just like us!" Sasuke said maliciously.

Sakura was rolling on the floor, clutching her sides, tears actually coming out of her eyes for laughing so much. "OH! MY! GOD!" she choked out. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! YOU GUYS SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACES, THEY WERE PRICELESS!" Another fit of giggles came up, and Sakura was having a jolly good time, just laughing at her fellow ninja.

Naruto tried to control himself. "Okay, do the honors, Sasuke," Naruto said, laughing crazily. Sasuke nodded, and spat a fire ball out at the book.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Fifteen minutes later, after team seven controlled their laughter, the boys came back, with tissue paper sticking out from their noses.

"Why did you guys SHOW us that!" everyone shouted at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Because TenTen dared me to, that's why. Now, game continues. Neji, your spin." Naruto announced before taking a sip of soda from his cup.

Neji took the bottle. Round and round it went, till it slowed and stopped at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, truth, or DARE?" Neji asked.

Shikamaru sighed. 'Ehh.. the dare can be troublesome...I better stick to the-' "Truth," he said. Neji's face looked a bit shocked.

"Okay. Who are you dying to make out with right now? The Hyuuga genius asked.

"Eh? What are you talking about!" Shikamaru demanded, his face turning crimson.

"Don't try to lie, it's written all over your face! After seeing those...ah...images, you've had that look on your face for quite some time. Nothing gets past my eyes! NOTHING!"

"Err...fine!" Shikamaru said, and mumbled something.

"What? Sorry, I didn' thear." Neji said, amusement running through his eyes.

"He said Ino. Hehe, I have super hearing!" Kiba said triumphantly.

Ino's eyes open up really really wide. _'I...I never knew...I, I don't know how to feel, part of me loves Shikamaru, and part of me loves Sasuke.' **"Is that really love, though? Think about it, you are only pretending to love Sasuke because Sakura loves him! Learn to follow your heart!"** 'What the hell? Am I hearing things now?' **"No, I'm your conscience."** 'Oh, alright.' _Ino gave him a little smile. Shikamaru smiled back.

"Okay, enough of this mushy stuff. Whose turn?"

"Mine," Sakura said. She spun the bottle and it landed on Shino. _'Me again?' _He asked himself. "Truth or dare, Shino?" Sakura asked.

"Dare."

"Hehehe, you're going to regret that. I dare you to take your glasses off and leave them off for the rest of the time we are in this mansion!" Sakura said. There were a few applauses and a couple of cheers.

"Hehe good job, Sakura! I've always wanted to see his face," Kiba said.

"You do not want to see what's underneath my glasses, it'll scar you worse than Kakashi's book," Shino said.

"No no, we want to see it," Ino insisted. Shino sighed, and muttered something. He took off glasses to reveal the top part of his face.

"OH MY GOD!" a few people shouted. "What are those?" Everyone shuddered in horror.

"I told you, but you didn't believe me did you?" Shino muttered darkly.

"Th-those...those are...oh my god," Sakura said and fainted.

eXd : End chappie! Hehe I'll update soon, don't worry. Give me some more ideas for dares and truths and stuff! Oh, and a vote, what do you guys want Shino's eyes to look like? Tell me in your reviews! Here's a preview for the next chappie!

**PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER :**

_"Oh! My! God! I never thought I'd see this day : Hyuuga Neji pulling a prank! Okay, but how will that work? Each bedroom as a bathroom. There are 6 bedrooms, so 6 bathrooms. That'll just make things harder."_

_Neji rummaged through the cupboards. "Yeah, but there will be ten people who will have to use them. Five bathrooms short, since we won't let them use ours. Hehehe, that'll show them for trying to embarrass us. Is this a box of exlax?" he asked. TenTen nodded. Neji threw all the ingredients in a bowl, including the exlax, and started stirring it around. TenTen was washing the vegetables. Once she finished, she started steaming them. After that, she washed up a pan and started greasing it. Neji put the rice to cook, and then he chopped up the pork and fried it. He then handed the brownie mix to TenTen, who had by now finished greasing up a pan for the brownies._


	9. Misunderstandings!

eXd: Hey! I'm back! I know, it's been a while since I put up a new chapter...but hey! I'm updating now, aren't I? Oh, and by the way, there are some pretty uh...weird kitchen scenes in here. Reader beware! O**h yeah, review please! Once I hit 60 reviews, I'll probably put up the next chapter! **

Neji: Weird kitchen scenes eh? Will I be there!

eXd: oh yeah, you and TenTen!

Neji: (blushes) what's that mean?

eXd: Heh, just read and find out!

TenTen and Neji: (look at eXd weirdly) riiiiight...

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**CHAPTER NINE : MISUNDERSTANDINGS**

"Oh my god! What _are_ those things!" everyone shrieked. They were looking at bugs! Wait, they were looking at bugs crawling _out_ of the place where his eyes should be!

"This guy, he has bugs for eyes?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"No, he _has_ no eyes!" TenTen shouted.

Almost everyone looked at Shino with horror in their eyes. They simply couldn't believe that he didn't have any eyes! That's just freaky!

Neji just smirked.

"Okay, Shino, drop the act. I know you are hiding here somewhere. This is just a replica of you," Neji said confidently. There was an audible sigh, and Shino came out from his hiding spot, which was behind Neji. Neji looked shocked. _'Since when was he behind me?' _.

"Okay, if you guys insist," Shino said, taking off his sunglasses. They were staring at black eyes. But not any black eyes. These looked like they could hypnotize you, they were so deep. It was as if there was no end to them. It was like staring at the mouth of a dark black cave; it just seemed to go on forever.

"Whoa! Cool eyes!" Naruto shouted. Shino put his sunglasses in his breast pocket.

Everyone complimented his eyes. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Hmm...somehow, I don't feel that different, it's like it had to be _me_ who took off your sunglasses, ya know? Not just in some stupid dare..." Kiba said, slightly disappointed.

"Hey, do you guys think we should revive Sakura?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone muttered a general agreement, except for Sasuke.

"Nah, I say we leave her. The game will probably be more fun," Sasuke said.

"There are some smelling salts (A/N I have no idea if this is the thing I'm talking about) in the kitchen. I'll go grab them," Chouji offered, ignoring Sasuke's comment. Everyone nodded in agreement, excluding Sasuke, yet again.

-

"Okay, Hinata, your turn," Kiba said once Sakura was revived. Hinata nodded and spun the bottle. It landed on TenTen. TenTen smiled confidently.

"Give me your best dare, Hinata," TenTen said, still smiling. Hinata was pondering about this when Naruto tugged on her sleeve and whispered something in her ear. Hinata giggled and TenTen quirked an eyebrow. Just as Hinata was going to open her mouth, Lee poked her on her shoulder. He also whispered something in her ear. Hinata blushed.

"I don't think they'd appreciate doing that in front of everyone here," Hinata said, "but it'll be funny." By now TenTen was pretty impatient. "TenTen, I dare you to kiss Neji-nii-san on the lips for a minute," Hinata said.

TenTen and Neji's eyes both widen in shock. Their faces blush. "Lee, this is all _your_ fault! I'll get you back, just you wait and see!" TenTen stood on her knees and turned to Neji, her face redder than Hinata's x ten. "Sorry you had to get dragged into this," TenTen whispered, but she sure didn't look sorry. Everyone was waiting for them. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They stayed like that for a full two minutes before someone told them time was well ever. TenTen pulled back, and Neji's face dropped somewhat..

"There, hope you guys are happy!" TenTen shouted, a little red.

"Yeah, we are, but we're positive you two are, also!" Ino, Sakura, and Hinata said together. Everyone fell onto the floor laughing, except for Neji and TenTen. They both sipped from their glasses of soda to refrain from talking.

"Alright, that's enough! Let's get the game going again..." Neji said. But of course, no one listened. "Ergh, fine, I'm outta here," he muttered. "Let's go, TenTen." TenTen nodded and stood up.

**In The Kitchen**

They took their cups to the kitchen and emptied its contents down the sink.

Now, it was almost noon. "Almost time for lunch," TenTen muttered. Neji nodded, and they both started to make food. "Let's make some brownies too, as a snack, ya know?" TenTen asked.

**In The Living Room**

"Hey, where did Neji and TenTen go!" Chouji asked, when he stopped laughing. Everyone looked around. They heard a clanging coming from the kitchen.

"I wonder what they'd be doing in there without telling us..." Sakura wondered aloud. Everyone was thinking along the same lines.

"Maybe they didn't get enough during the dare, if you know what I mean..," Ino suggested. Everyone blushed.

"Should I look?" Hinata asked.

"Nah, let's just try to listen to what they're saying," Kiba mentioned. Everyone nodded tiptoed very quietly towards the door. They were only able to catch a few words and phrases.

**In The Kitchen**

"Yes, but let's not make regular brownies," Neji said, grinning madly. "We're gonna whip up a batch of special brownies."

TenTen's eyes widened. "Eh, Neji, w-we're only 15, and plus, where did you get the-"

**In The Living Room**

" 'We're only fifteen!' What do they plan on doing in there?" Lee asked. They can only catch bits and pieces of the convo.

**In The Kitchen**

"No no no, not _those_ kind of special brownies." TenTen sighed in relief. "What I mean is, let's put in some _extra_ stuff. You know, exlax!" TenTen burst out laughing. Both ninja pulled out cooking utensils, rice, pork, vegetables, and, of course, brownie mix and the ingredients..

**In The Living Room**

"Some 'extra stuff'? Whoa, this is getting kind of weird..." Shikamaru said.

**In The Kitchen**

"Oh! My! God! I never thought I'd see this day : Hyuuga Neji pulling a prank! Okay, but how will that work? Each bedroom as a bathroom. There are 6 bedrooms, so 6 bathrooms. That'll just make things harder."

Neji rummaged through the cupboards. "Yeah, but there will be ten people who will have to use them. Five bathrooms short, since we won't let them use ours. Hehe, that'll show them for trying to embarrass us. Is this a box of exlax?" he asked. TenTen nodded. Neji threw all the ingredients in a bowl, including the exlax, and started stirring it around. TenTen was washing the vegetables. Once she finished, she started steaming them. After that, she washed up a pan and started greasing it. Neji put the rice to cook, and then he chopped up the pork and fried it. He then handed the brownie mix to TenTen, who had by now finished greasing up a pan for the brownies.

**In The Living Room**

Everyone was gaping at the door. They heard TenTen saying "Oh god Hyuuga Neji!" and "harder" and they were _pretty_ sure they heard Neji say something along the lines of "Yeah" and "ass"

"Holy smokes! They aren't...no...they wouldn't...would they!" Shino asked.

**In The Kitchen**

TenTen laughed hysterically. "But, eh...I kind of...enjoyed that, didn't you?" She asked in a half laughing half questioning tone.

"Of course. Oh, and I got a better idea. We can find a way to lock the bathrooms! They automatically lock when they're closed, and they also stayed locked if the power goes out."

**In The Living Room**

I kind of enjoyed that, didn't you?' They heard TenTen say. 'Of course. I got a better idea. We can-' At this point, everyone closed their ears. "Those...th-those are my _teammates_! How could I have _not_ known they are like this!" Lee questioned.

**In The Kitchen**

TenTen caught on quickly. "Hahaha, yeah, that'll be good. But, then we'll have a terrible mess at our hands, and the house will smell for days probably. Who knows when we'll be able to get out of here..." TenTen trailed off. "Okay, we can just make the electric doors freeze up, so they won't open. After we make them practically _beg_ us to help them, we'll fix the doors and let them use them. Hehe, but there will still be 5 people who won't have access to one. Oh man, this'll be good."

"Simple, we just flip the switch for the bathrooms in the electric box thing. It's in the basement. You look for the switch marked "bathroom doors" and turn it off. Oh man, this is gonna be _good_," TenTen mused as she poured the brownie mix into the oiled pan. She looked an eggshell that was resting on the counter. She picked it up and threw it towards the garbage can. She would've made it, if Neji hadn't walked in the way. It hit him right in the face. He turned to TenTen, his face flushed.

"What was that all about!" He asked. _'And since when did we have a basement in this thing?'_

"Eh, sorry about that, you see-" but Neji didn't give her a chance to explain herself. He threw a pinch of flour onto TenTen. "Ahh!" she screamed. She grabbed a small handful and chucked it at Neji. Only half of it hit him, and the other half landed in the sink. Neji smiled, and he threw a whole fistful at TenTen. It hit her dead on her face and blouse. "Neji!" she screamed.

"Sorry, hehe, let's clean this up."

**In The Living Room**

Yeah that'll be good!' they heard while eavesdropping. 'Terrible mess at our hands' 'Oh man, this is gonna be _good!_' 'Ahh!' 'Neji!' Everyone's face looked horrified. "That's it! I'm tired of not knowing what's going on!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan and see what is going on this instant!" Shikamaru demanded. _'Whoa, Shikamaru is _demanding, everyone thought. Hinata, who was all too curious, decided to obey.

"Byakugan!" She shouted. Her eyes widened. By now, they had cleaned up the mess they made, and they were dusting each other off. TenTen wiped some off of Neji's neck and Neji was brushing off TenTen's shoulder and chin. "It...it looks like.. they are d-dusting who-white stuff off of each other."

Everyone's eyes widened in horror.

**Secret Room In Hokage's Office**

"Whoa, don't _they_ have the wrong idea!" Jiraiya said. "But, it _would_ be interesting if they were-"

Tsunade hit him right in the head, which knocked him out. "You never change do you!" Tsunade asked the unconscious man in front of her. She grabbed a cookie and watched the TV. screen again.

"I can't believe Neji and TenTen came up with such a marvelous plan!" Gai bellowed. "The spring of youth!" he shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

**Back At The Ranch**

"Th-that's it! I'm going in!" Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, and Lee said. They pushed the door open and-

"What are you guys _doing_! And don't try to lie either, we heard everything from outside! And plus, Hinata told us you were dusting white stuff off of yourselves! Explain now!" Everyone demanded.

"Oh. My. God. How can you guys think that! You_ sickos_!" TenTen shouted. "We were just talking about making brownies and then the white stuff isn't what you think! It's flour, because we had to have flour to make the brownies right!" TenTen asked. There was a general agreement.

"Okay, let's eat!" Naruto cried. Everyone sweat dropped anime-style.

Neji and TenTen smiled when the brownies were done.

"Okay, there's rice, steamed vegetables, fried pork, and brownies," Neji explained.

"Isn't there some iced tea in the fridge?" Chouji asked. "TenTen, can you grab it for me?" he asked again.

Neji glared at him. "Be a gentleman! _You_ should be getting it for _her_!" Neji said.

**10 Minutes Later**

Everyone sat down and started digging in. There was a few minutes of silence. Everyone had at least one brownie except for Neji and TenTen. (A/N hmm.. wonder why.. can anyone tell me in a review.)

Well, time went on and soon everyone was full. "Wow, those brownies are delicious!" Naruto exclaimed. "What's in them? Is it like a special ingredient or something?" He asked enthusiastically.

Neji and TenTen looked at each other and smiled dubiously. "Oh, more special than you think. But yeah, but it's a secret recipe. We can't tell you what it is, or else it wouldn't be secret, now would it?" He asked. He looked at his watch. Only 5 more minutes before it should kick in.

"Well, what ever it is, it's scrumptious!" Chouji answered while at the same time trying to swallow 3 brownies at a time. Everyone nodded their head vigorously.

"Hey, let's not waste any more time and get back to our game!" Neji said. That was TenTen's cue to go and cut off the power to the bathrooms.

FLASHBACK

_"Okay TenTen, when I say 'Hey, let's not waste any more time and get back to our game,' then that is your cue to excuse yourself and go to the basement and cut the power, got it?"_

_TenTen nodded. "And don't worry, I'll keep them busy so they won't try to follow you."_

_TenTen giggled. "Roger that."_

END FLASHBACK

"Okay, I'll be right back you guys," TenTen said. She got up and went to the basement.

Once she stumbled her way to the electric box thing, she flipped the switches for all the bathrooms, causing the doors to lock and not open.

_'Okay, only one more minute to wait.'_ She thought to herself, giggling madly.

eXd : Okay guys, that's it I guess...give me ideas in your reviews! I am stuck here and don't know what else to put! **Oh, and please don't flame me for those kitchen-living room scenes, I got an anonymous tip, not in a review, to add in some more humor...so yeah, there you have it... I sure hope that anonymous person wasn't a hentai... lol...**

TenTen : Oh man, this is gonna be soooo good!

Lee : There you go again, saying 'this is gonna be sooo good!" What the heck is wrong with you two!

Neji : (looked at Lee dangerously) Calm down lee, before some one gets hurt. Mainly, you

eXd : Hehe, can't wait for the next minute to be over! REVIEW!


	10. Put the Plan into Motion!

eXd: Okay! here we are! Oh, I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and DragonMan180, for this hilarious review :

'_Have Neji and Tenten taken into acount the amount of stuff Chouji would have to make a dump since he is always eating? they had better make sure he gets first crack at a toilet to prevent a serious accident. Now if the toilets get clogged up I bet Neji and Tenten will regret their joke_.' lol, that had me cracking up!

so anyways, here's the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**CHAPTER TEN: Put the Plan into Motion!**

TenTen giggled madly when she went into the living room. "Alright, looks like you're just in time" Lee shouted with youth...vigor or whatever... TenTen just nodded her head. "Okay, I guess we'll start with Naruto, because he has the bottle." Everyone either nodded their head or shrugged.

Naruto spun the bottle. He smirked when it landed on Sasuke. "Truth or dare, Sasuke" he asked, hyperness (A/N okay, is that even a word?) evident in his voice.

Naruto looked at Sasuke in his eye. _'C'mon...pick truth, truth!'_ "Truth" Sasuke shouted. Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

_'Don't want him to come up with another dare like the _Lee_ one, now do I!' _Sasuke shudders. "Okay, tell us all about this whole "revenge" thing. What's it all about"

_'Hm...it should be kickin' in right about now...' _TenTen thought to herself.

Sasuke glares daggers at Naruto. He looks away before answering. "When I was about 7, my brother, Itachi, who is now a missing-nin, murdered my whole clan." There were audible gasps. "In that single night, I lost more than I could ever imagine. It was terrible. I walked in on him right when he killed my parents. Blood...everywhere...Itachi...eyes...horrible..." Sasuke was soon not speaking in whole sentences. He glared angrily at Naruto, as if blaming him for all this sorrow he felt and the damage he had caused to his image.

After recomposing himself, he continued. "He let me live. I was the only one that he didn't murder. From that day on, I swore that I would kill him. I would get revenge for my family." He ended his story in a somber voice. Again, he gave death glares at Naruto, who wasn't picking them up.

"Oh..." was all he said. Everyone looked at him sadly, giving him pitying glances. Sasuke only got angry.

_'I don't need any of your pity! I have survived 5 years without it, and I can go on even longer!'_ Sasuke's face got angrier.

"Okay, my turn" said an energetic Lee. He spun the bottle, only to have it land on...himself? Lee looked bewildered. "Okay...umm...I dare myself to uh..."

"Just spin again" someone shouted.

Lee shrugged. He spun it again This time, it landed on Hinata. "Truth or dare, Hinata" he asked.

"T-t-truth" Hinata said timidly.

"Okay, who do you like" he asked.

_'This is actually gong to be easy...' _Hinata thought. "I l-l-like N-Naruto-kun !" she exclaimed. Everyone looked at her, but before anyone got to say anything, Sasuke snatched the bottle and spun it.

_'What the hell? Were we supposed to put in more exlax or something?' _Neji thought silently. He was worried that TenTen and his plan wasn't gonna work.

"My turn" There was fire in his eyes. As the bottle slowed, his eyes grew wide in anticipation. _'Yes!'_ It landed on Naruto.

"Truth or dare, Naruto" Sasuke asked, his voice filled with giddy-ness (A/N okay, I'm sure that's not a word, but that's just to show you how giddy he is exactly! btw, if peoplel seem too OOC, its just because I need them that way so everything will fit together. Plus, it's been like two years! People can change.)

Naruto didn't like that look in Sasuke's eyes. He was positive that he was going to ask him about the Kyuubi if he picked truth. Naruto looked afraid.

"D-dare" he said in a low voice. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. He was clearly disappointed with this choice. But all of a sudden, Sasuke smiled. He had found a way past this.

"Alright, Naruto, if you insist. I dare you to," Naruto scrutinized him intensely, "to tell us," then his eyes widened in horror, "what horrible secret you are keeping from us. Why do the villagers hate you so much?" Sasuke smiled a twisted, evil smile that only a deranged Uchiha can pull off..

Naruto looked ready to cry. He looked down, then to the side, then down again. Then, the look of pain and sorrow was replaced by anger. Anger and hatred. "Why? Why do you want to know, huh! It's none of your goddam business you bastard! " Naruto said in a low menacing voice.

"That was the dare, Naruto, now answer it." Sasuke said calmly. He was glad he was able to get Naruto back for making him look like a total idiot, explaining about Itachi.

Naruto's eyes narrowed into cat-like slits. "No, that's not fair! There was a decree made by the 3rd not to tell anyone about this, and I'm not going to" Naruto shouted.

**In The Secret Room**

"Don't tell them, Naruto" Tsunade yelled at the screen. "You had better not force you to, Uchiha! If you do, I swear-"

"Tsunade, calm down" Jiraiya said. "It's high time that they knew. Naruto has kept his secret long enough..."

**Back To Our Heroes!**

Sasuke looked surprised at Naruto's sudden outburst. "Well, that's the dare, and you had better stick to it! "

Naruto looked ready to explode. "NO! Why do you have to pry into my private life huh?" he asked, clearly angry that he had to expose his deepest and darkest secret.

Everyone looked at him. "Because you pried into mine. It'll be better to tell us, because we're all your teammates. We deserve to know these things." Sasuke said. Everyone muttered a general agreement.

"If I don't want to tell you guys, I shouldn't have to! " Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, his face a deep shade of crimson.

"C'mon Naruto, spit it out already! " screamed an impatient Uchiha.

"I mean, it's not like we're gonna hate you, right" Lee asked.

_'If you only knew how wrong you are...'_ Naruto sighed defeatedly. "Fine, but...just so you guys now, I didn't tell you this before because, because I was afraid you'd all leave me." He looked everyone in the eye before continuing. "About 14 years ago, the Kyuubi was sealed into a boy by the 4th. This boy...he...he had to serve as the vessel for the demon fox that had practically destroyed our village. That boy's name is..." Naruto choked back a sob. Everyone looked at him somberly. _'No...nonono!' _they were thinking. "His name is...Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone let out an audible gasp. "I'm the vessel! I was supposed to be seen as a hero of the village...but instead, I got treated like shit by all the other villagers...they despise me, they think I'm the demon fox, which I'm not."

Naruto looked really down and forlorn. Many people gave him sympathetic looks. _'I thought so...' _Neji thought.

"So...so it was _you!_" Sakura yelled. "You were the demon we read about in our textbooks at the academy. You killed all those innocent people" She yelled, infuriated. _'It's all his fault! His fault that I had to experience such pain during my childhood! If it wasn't for him, my parents' friends would still be alive, and...and...'_ she lapsed into a memory.

_'Fourteen years ago, the Kyuubi, attacked, and my parents lost many of their closest friends. This tragic event had caused them to take out all their sorrow and anger on me. This is all his fault! God damn you, Naruto!'_ Long story short, she was beaten a lot.

Naruto looked infuriated.

**Secret Room**

Everyone there was speechless for the moment. They couldn't believe that the young Kunoichi had said that. They were sure that Naruto had felt betrayed. What made it worse was this was his own _teammate!_

Tsunade looked ferocious. "That bitch! How _DARE_ she make such a false accusation" she bellowed. Let me tell you, a mad Tsunade is a bad Tsunade. (A/N I put up a little BEWARE OF TSUNADE)

Kakashi looked truly disappointed, disappointed and angry. _'How could she? After all that teamwork...-sigh-' _

Everyone else looked disgusted. They really did. "Oh. My. God." Kurenai and Asuma said at the exact same time. They had said it slowly, in a disbelieving way.

"How could she have _said_ that" Jiraiya asked. He was angry. No, angry wasn't a strong enough word. He was outraged. No...still not strong enough. He was...he was...(A/N: okay, I'm not sure what he was, so lets just agree that he is extremely pissed off)

**Back To Our Heroes**

Naruto's eyes turned red, for just a split second. "See...I...I told you.. didn't I? I told you that you wouldn't like what I was going to say! How come no one listens to me" Naruto spat these words in a shaky yet powerfully disturbing voice. He ran up to his bedroom and slammed the door close.

"Sakura...h-how _could_ you" everyone demanded, even Sasuke.

"Think of how he feels now, he feels totally betrayed. Now, he probably thinks we all think of him like that" Shikamaru said. Everyone but Sakura nodded.

"That...was TOO cruel, Sakura! "

Hinata shouted at her before running upstairs to Naruto's room.

What Goes On In The Living Room At 2:00

"Sakura, that was _way_ too far" Ino chided.

"But it's his fault! His fault that my parents' friends died! His fault that I got beat because of that! His fault, ALL OF IT" Sakura screamed. She ran up to her room.

Everyone stared at each other for about two minutes. "I...I didn't know..." Sasuke said. Still, more silence.

"About Naruto? Or about Sakura" TenTen asked finally.

"About Naruto. I think everyone knows that Sakura was maltreated as a young kid." Sasuke said.

"Hmph. I don't care what you guys think, but my point of view of him does not change. I still admire him, and I always will. No silly demon will make me think otherwise. Yeah, he can be a trouble maker sometimes, but if you look beneath that, you can see he is a really great person, and an even greater Shinobi. My perspective about him does not change." Neji said seriously. Everyone agreed.

"Sakura's wrong though. Naruto isn't the demon. No way," Shikamaru stated

"Yeah, and besides, it's not his fault that the demon fox was sealed inside him! He couldn't help it, could he" Kiba demanded.

Again, there was a general agreement. "So no matter what _he_ thinks we think about him, he will always be our 1 hyperactive ninja" Ino squealed"

"Yeah" everyone shouted.

What Goes On In Naruto And Hinata's Room at 2:00

"Naruto-kun! Don't get so upset! Sakura didn't mean all those hurtful things" Hinata cooed. It really did hurt her, seeing Naruto like this. She just wanted to die, if it meant Naruto being happy again.

Naruto looked up gloomily. "Hinata-chan, you don't understand! Everyone hates me! They all think I'm the frickin demon that tried to destroy the village 14 years ago, but I'm not! Why can't they see that" He screamed. "It's just not fair"

Hinata hugged Naruto in a tight embrace. "I can see that, Naruto. And I definitely do _not_, I repeat, **_NOT _**hate you, do you understand?"

**Secret Room**

"Awww, how cute"

**Hinata And Naruto's Room**

Naruto looked up at Hinata. "Seriously" he asked. "You're not afraid of me? You don't hate me" he asked, afraid that this was all too good to be true.

Hinata smiled genuinely. "Of course, Naruto-kun! Why else would I be up here? Now c'mon, let's get back to the game. I'll prove to you that everybody else likes you, no matter what you have sealed inside of you" Hinata stated. Naruto nodded.

Before they left the room, Naruto captured Hinata's lips in a passionate kiss. "Thank you, Hinata-chan. That's what I love about you so much, you are always so caring"

Hinata blushed. They both started heading down the stairs holding hands. Just as they were descending the stairs, they caught pieces of the conversation going on downstairs.

"...don't care what you guys think, but my point of view of him does not change. I still admire him, and I always will. No silly demon will make me think otherwise..."

Naruto's eyes lit up.

"...wrong though. Naruto isn't the demon. No way..." Shikamaru stated

"...Not his fault that the demon fox was sealed inside him.." Kiba demanded.

"...no matter what _he_ thinks we think about him, he will always be our 1 hyperactive ninja" Ino squealed"

"Yeah" everyone shouted.

Naruto's eyes were now filled with tears of joy. No one hated him after all! He ran the rest of the way downstairs, and Hinata followed him.

"Thanks, you guys, for really caring about me" he said gratefully.

"Of course, what are friends for" Chouji asked. Everyone nodded their head vigorously in agreement.

Ino got up. "I better check up on Sakura..." She walked up the stairs. Halfway up, she turns around. "Oh, and by the way, Naruto, Sakura didn't really mean that. She just wanted another person to blame for her past. Don't take it too hard." She ran the rest of the way upstairs into the room she and Sakura share.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Five minutes later, everyone is downstairs. "Naruto, I'm really sorry that I said all that stuff. I..I really didn't mean it, and I completely understand if you won't forgive me. I really don't deserve it."

Naruto looked up at her for about 20 seconds. Finally, "Sakura, I forgive you. Don't take it too hard. Besides, you didn't really mean it, right?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head. "Alright then, it's all good! Now, should we finish up our game of Truth or Dare" Naruto asked.

_'Okay, everything will be alright if THE EXLAX WOULD JUST KICK IN!'_ TenTen thought to herself.

Before anyone could answer, their stomachs gurgled. No, wait, it didn't just gurgle, it gurgled and whined and growled and grumbled.

_'Goddam! It's about frickin time!' _Neji and TenTen thought together.

"Ahh! My stomach! I...will be right back! " everyone but Hinata, Shino, Neji, and TenTen said. They all tried to run up the stairs at one time, but the stairway wasn't wide enough to grant them to pass through. They were literally stuck in a horizontal line. "Get out of my way" "Ouch, that's my toe" "Move it, you fat tub of lard" "I'm big-boned, BIG-BONED! Not fat!" "_That's my toe, goddamit!_" "Let me through!" "move it!" "_Get off my frickin toe Chouji! You're really heavy!_"

Neji and TenTen laughed their asses off. They rolled around, clutching their sides in laughter. "Hey, wait." Neji stated. He looked at Shino and Hinata. "How come you guys don't have the runs?"

"Because of my medicinal bugs. I gave one to Hinata too. And I guess Kiba forgot to take his or something. They prevent any harm to come to the body. What did you guys do anyways, put metamucile in the iced tea or something"

Both teammates smiled sheepishly.

"Eh.. something like that...," they muttered.

"Ah, I thought so" was all he said. Finally, the blockade at the stairs broke up. Everyone bolted for the bathrooms in their room.

"No way, Lee" Sasuke shouted "No! I was here first"

"Chouji, you can go after me" "No way, Shikamaru"

"Ino-pig! Get out of my way" "Beauty before brains, Forehead-Girl"

The bickering went on like this for about 30 seconds, until these words rang through the air :

"What the hell! The door won't open! NOOO! Open, goddamit! What the hell is wrong with this frickin door?" Everyone screamed.

"Okay, TenTen, now let's make them beg. Hey, guys, come down here! We got a way to open the doors" Boy, everyone hauled ass just to get into the room.

"But first, you have to beg us. Also, you have to say that we are the best, and you have to be our slaves for the rest of the week" TenTen bellowed.

"You're the best, I love you all, I'll be your slave for the rest of the month! Just, please, open the doors! " Naruto pleaded.

"Everyone else?" Everyone else also begged, and Sasuke grudgingly muttered that they were the best, just so they would open the goddam doors.

Neji, TenTen, Hinata, and Shino laughed their frickin throats sore. "Okay, that's enough. TenTen, please go turn the power back on.

TenTen walked to the basement door, and everyone followed her. She jiggled the handle, pulling. "Uh-oh..." She said.

"Oh. My. God.! WHAT THE HELL" everyone screamed in terror. "IS THE DOOR STUCK!"

"Haha! Just kidding! " She said, laughing. She opened the door, and flipped the power back on. Everyone rushed upstairs, and somehow, everyone managed to ...er...relieve themselves..._some_how. Don't ask me how they managed...

eXd : Okay, end chappie. What did ya think? put it in a review!

Kiba: so, there we have it. the chapter's finally over.

eXd: Oh yeah, this is probably the last chapter I'm gonna post up for a while! Send me some ideas in a review and I'll see what I can do. I've got some big reports I gotta do, and it's pretty busy here, since it's New Years! That's part of the reason why I made this chapter extra long! Sorry again, but I won't be able to update this story for a while! I'm just about out of ideas and I'm pretty busy, but, knowing me, I'll spend as much time as I can during my classes to write up another quick chapter for you guys. Thanks soooo much!


	11. True Love

eXd: Hey! Guess what! All of your encouragement boosted my umm...spirits or whatever, so I'm gonna post another chapter! It's gonna be short though... I'm really sorry about that, but hey, its better than nothing right? Oh by the way, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers!

**i-dream-of-blue-eyes**

**iluvkaiba**

**chibi-sasuke309**

**roscoe16**

**SGL**

**Dragon Man 180**

**BrokenAngel,ForgivenDevil**

**a3eedi**

**ambukakashi**

**Gohen-fire**

**TimeShifter**

**Xoni Newcomer**

**NEJI+TENTENLOVE4EVER**

**Firerra**

**uchihasasuke161616**

**Kyosan**

**xeanne jo kapili**

**NARUSAKUfan**

**LadyAsano**

**joann**

**joekool**

**DarkGaara**

**Joecool4**

**kkk**

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx**

**FireDragonBL**

**KodokuLove**

**RedLotusNin and IceHunterNin**

**FireDragonBL again (lol)**

**K chan**

**micsely**

**Harukakanata**

**Sasuke'sCh3RyBloSsom**

**moonlightpath**

**Kris**

**Hao'sAnjul**

Thank you guys all sooooo much! All those reviews really boosted my spirit! Ah, and special thanks to:

**i-dream-of-blue-eyes **for being reviewer #1 AND for loving NejiTenTen as much as me! go you!

**TimeShifter** for giving me those brilliant ideas for the story! (which i acutally used lol)

**Dragon Man 180 **for reviewing so many times AND for giving me such feedback from your revies AND for making me fall off my chair laughing!

**NEJI+TENTENLOVE4EVER **for loving NejiTenTen as much as i do! go you! woohoo!

**a3eedi **for giving me that great 'dare you to tell the truth' thing! i used it!

**complexity66** for adding me to your favorite author's list

**uchihasasuke161616 **for adding me to your favorite author's list

**moonlightpath** for adding me to your favorite author's list

**harukakanata **for adding me to your favorite author's list

**mrasdfghj** for adding me to your favorite author's list

eXd:** THANKS YOU GUYS! **now, for the next chapter! sorry again that it's so short!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**CHAPTER 11: True Love**

**UPSTAIRS**

Everyone who had to...use the bathroom are gathered in Sasuke's and Lee's bedroom. "Argh, how could they do that to us" Naruto asked, infuriated. Everyone nodded. "We gotta get them back!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!" everyone chorused.

"Alright, but what can we do?" Naruto asked, trying to think. Chouji turned to Shikamaru.

"Got any ideas/" he asked his best friend.

Shikamaru looked around lazily. "Well...we can" he motioned for everyone to get closer. "Okay, here's the deal."

So Shikamaru was reciting the plan for all to hear. Literally. Neji, Shino, Hinata and TenTen were by the door listening in. Hinata and Shino were glad they were going to be left alone, but Neji and TenTen were starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay, got it?" Shikamaru asked. Everyone nodded their head.

_'So, that's their plan, eh?'_ TenTen and Neji thought silently. _'Well, won't _they_ be in for a surprise.' _The four ninja snuck downstairs. Their presence was unbeknownst to the other 8 ninja in the room.

Everyone trooped downstairs. "Man, that was one _wicked_ burn" "Boy, I never saw that one coming." "Dude, I'm never going to trust you guys again" "Damn, that hurt!"

Neji and TenTen smiled, as if they had heard nothing of their nefarious plan. "Haha, yeah, we got you good!" TenTen exclaimed. Both teammates (Neji and TenTen) busted up laughing.

"Haha, very funny. Now, let's get back to our Truth or Dare game" Kiba demanded.

"No! That game got pretty boring. Let's play something else" Sakura complained.

"I know! We can play a really fun game" Ino screamed, jumping up and down.

Everyone looked at her, like, Well? "Oh, yeah, it's called True Love" All the girls giggled while the boys looked dumbfounded.

"Huh? How do we play that" Naruto inquired.

"It's simple! Watch, I'll show you." Ino grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. "Let's see, let's pick a couple...hmm...ooh, I know" She scribbled something on the top of the paper. Everyone looked over her shoulder and saw :

**True Love**  
Hyuuga Hinata

Uzumaki Naruto

"Oooh! Looks like one of Konoha's newest couple are our first victims!" Sakura squealed. Hinata blushed and Naruto still looked dumbfounded. "Okay, hurry, Ino! I wanna see the results"

So Ino started adding up. This is how it goes : You look at each person's first and last (no middle name) and add up the numbers of letters it has in the phrase **True Love**. So, like, for Hinata and Naruto, you count the number of "Ts" in both their names, because "T" is the first letter of **True Love**. There are two, so you write the number "2" down. Then, look for the number of "R's". There is one, so you write down "2 (plus sign) 1" You continue to do this until you get all the way to "E" in **Love**. So, for this couple, you have :

2 plus 1 plus 5 plus 0 plus 0 plus 1 plus 0 plus 0.Then you have to add up the numbers in a special way, so:

2 plus 1 equals **_3_**. 1 plus 5 equals**_ 6. _**5 plus 0 equals **_5_**. 0 plus 0 equals **_0_**. 0 plus 1 equals **_1_**. 1 plus 0 equals **_1_**. 0 plus 0 equals **_0_**.

So you write down the numbers that are bold and italic, and you have:

**_3_** plus **_6 _**plus **_5_** plus **_0_** plus **_1_** plus **_1_** plus **_0_**.

Repeat the special adding process. 3 plus 6 equals **_9_**. 6 plus 5 equals 11, but you don't put down two digit numbers, so you just write the number in the "one's digit", which is "1". 5 plus 0 equals **_5_**. 0 plus 1 equals **_1. _**1 plus 1 equals **_2._** 1 plus 0 equals **_1._**

You now have **_9_** plus **_1_** plus **_5_** plus **_1_** plus **_2_** plus **_1. _**

Eventually, it gets down to **_9 _**plus **_5_**. So, that means the couple has a 95 percent chance of staying together. Pretty good.

Both ninja blushed. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Hinata started poking her pointer fingers together again, blushing madly.

"Okay, okay. Let's pick some other people now..." Naruto commented, obviously embarrassed.

"Haha! I got the perfect couple! Neji and TenTen!" Kiba blurted out.

Both teammates blushed a crimson red. "Ah, um.. I..."

"Heh, I don't think so! We're gonna do this, and we're gonna do this now" Ino screamed, pumping her arm triumphantly. She wrote down

**True Love**

Hyuuga Neji

"..." Ino looked at TenTen. "How...what's your last name, TenTen?" Everyone fell down Anime-style.

TenTen stood up. She opened her mouth to answer.

eXd: okay, I got a question. **SHOULD I PICK A RANDOM LAST NAME FOR TENTEN SO NEJI AND SHE WILL GET A HIGH PERCENTAGE? OR SHOULD I NOT GIVE HER A LAST NAME AND LET THE COUPLE HAVE A LOW PERCENTAGE? IF I DO THAT, THEN I'LL PUT IN SOME NEJI/TENTEN FLUFF I GUESS, CUZ I GOT AN IDEA FOR THAT. OR, DO YOU HAVE A SUGGESTION? PLEASE, RESPOND IN YOUR REVIEWS! **HAHA, SOME MORE HILARIOUS TIMES COMING UP IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! I THOUGHT OF THESE WHILE SPACING OUT IN MATH CLASS. Review please!

Neji and TenTen: Huh? are you talking about us?

eXd: Of course not, now, just answer Ino!

Naruto and Hinata: Review please!


	12. Pervert Rabies? NOO!

eXd: Hey guys, my BIRTHDAY is coming up! yup, it's on March 2nd! I'm gonna turn 14, yahoo for me! You guys can wish me a happy birthday. You know.. if you want.. I mean, you don't _have_ to...oh, and you can make my birthday an EXCELLENT day if you send me a review! Yup yup! Thanks! Oh yeah, I toned the neji/tenten part down a bit...so yeah...enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**CHAPTER 12:**

TenTen opened her mouth to speak. "I don't have a last name, Ino. Just plain TenTen." She gave Ino a little smile.

Ino just shrugged. "Okay, whatever then." She flipped the paper over and started scribbling on the back of it.

When she finished, her eyebrows went sky high. "W-wow...," she said. TenTen smiled greatly.

"What is it! Did we get 99? Did we, did we!" Ino looked at her, eyes reflecting an emotion of some sort. ...pity, perhaps?

"Um...well, no, not exactly. Here, you might want to look at it." Ino handed the scrap paper to TenTen.

TenTen's bright cheery eyes looked at it and her face showed an emotion of confusion. "Huh..? 20! What the hell!" She glanced around the room, searching for Neji. His eyes looked shocked, but only for a few seconds.

Then he said, "Heh, big deal. I don't believe this stuff anyways. Just a bunch of bull, just like destiny." He had his eyes closed as he said this, probably to keep his emotions a secret. Deep, way down deep in his heart, he wanted to get a high percentage, higher than Naruto's and Hinata's. But he cast that aside. He then opened his eyes and turned to Hinata and Naruto. "But that doesn't mean that you two aren't a good couple. Quite the opposite, actually." Everyone's jaws, except for TenTen's, dropped to the floor.

_'What the hell? Damn, have I missed something about Neji's personality? What happened to the cold-hearted bastard we all knew of? The arrogant, over confident, destiny talking Genin that had an ego that even exceeded Sasuke's?'_ they all thought, except for Sasuke, that is.

Neji really was getting sick of everyone thinking of him as an overconfident, arrogant, egotistic, cold-hearted bastard. "You know, maybe it's time you guys saw me in a new light. You know, the proper lighting. Look beneath the surface."

"If we do that, we'll just hit an iceberg," Kiba joked. A pissed off Hyuuga threw two shuriken at him, pinning him to the wall.

"Shut it, Inuzuka," Neji snapped.

"Hey, so are we going to continue the game or what?" a pissed off blonde kunoichi screeched.

"Ah, god damn, not in my ear Ino!" Lee screamed. He covered his ears, whispering things like, "..poor eardrums.." and "..stupid girls.."

"! You know what, Lee?" Ino demanded. Lee quivered under her glare. Ino whipped out a pencil and another piece of paper. She scribbled furiously and when she stopped, she sported a huge smile.

"You love Sakura, right?" Ino asked. Lee nodded his head vigorously. "Well, sorry bud, but it won't work out. You guys only got a 54. But you'll go good with Sasuke or Gai. The true love percentages are 70 for you and Sasuke, and 75 for you and Gai. Oh...but you're not so lucky with Jiraiya, because you guys only got a 39. Sorry, but I guess you shouldn't be interested in older perverted men." She rolled on the floor, wiping tears away from her eyes. Everyone else cracked up too.

"Oh-my god! My sides-my stomach hurts soo-o bad!"

"Y-yeah, I'm l-laughing to-o h-hard!"

**SECRET ROOM**

"That is love between a student and a teacher! Nothing more!" Gai shouted.

Tsunade took a bite out of a cookie. "Uh-huh, suure Gai. Whatever you say," she said in between bites.

Jiraiya looked at her strangely. "Hey Tsunade, that was my cookie."

Tsunade looked at him, like, So, big deal...

"I bit out of that one." Once that phrase reached Tsunade's ears, her eyes were as wide as saucers, and she started to spit out the chewed up cookie.

"ACK! AHH OH MY GOD!" she screamed.

"What's wrong?" Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi asked, concerned.

"I...I've got...I've got PERVERT RABIES NOW! Ohh...I don't want to die so soon..." she whimpered.

"Hahaha!" Kurenai and Kakashi started busting up.

Asuma just shook his head sadly. "What are the chances that you got AIDS?" he asked Tsunade. "-Sigh- You probably have Hep. C now." After that joke, he rolled on the floor, laughing his head off.

"Ahahahaha! Oh man, that was a good one, Asuma!" Kurenai screamed.

"Hahahah! Tsunade-sama, you've probably got every disease known to man now!" Kakashi cracked. Everyone roared with laughter.

"Yeah, you've got 6 hours until they start to take out your internal organs! Hahaha!" Gai bellowed.

"No no no, you've got it all wrong. In six hours, she'll start sprouting white hair and turn into a perverted hermit!" Kurenai cracked. Everyone busted up laughing again.

"Haha. Very funny guys," Jiraiya said sternly, hands on his hips.

Tsunade straightened out, clearing her throat. "Yes, he's right. That was mean and uncalled for."

Everyone looked at her incredulously. Then, she said, "Straight face!" Everyone doubled over again.

"Ah, yes, nothing like a good laugh to make you feel young again," Kakashi sighed. Everyone agreed. (a/n sorry for all the Jiraiya lovers out there, but this was just TOO funny to leave out!)

**BACK TO OUR HEROES!**

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen kept playing several games of **True Love** until they felt they had enough people down.

**Sasuke-Sakura20**

**Sasuke-Ino68**

**Shikamaru-Ino31**

**Neji-Sakura80**

**Kiba-Hinata14**

**Shino-Hinata89 **

**Chouji-Ino58**

And, just for kicks, Hinata did 'Uzumaki Naruto' and 'Ichiraku' and they got a whopping 94 percent!

Everyone rolled on the floor laughing.

**Maybe an hour later in Neji's and TenTen's room**

TenTen was laying down on her bed above the covers, contemplating what had happened earlier that day. Neji saw her look of sorrow and decided to try and cheer her up. He sat up on his bed with his back against the wall.

"Hey, TenTen, if you're sad about True Love thing, there isn't any need to be. It's all fake, like umm that one game...Mash, or whatever."

TenTen slipped on a small smile. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, Neji. I appreciate it."

_'Since when _doesn't _she appreciate anything I do?'_ the arrogant Hyuuga asked himself.

"'Try'? Does that mean that I didn't succeed?" Neji asked, an air of arrogance filling his voice. TenTen picked herself up and went over to Neji's bed. She sat next to him and put her head against his shoulder.

"Of course not, Neji. Since when do you _ever _fail me?" she asked. Neji turned to her and smiled. TenTen pulled his head down and got their tongues in a lip lock. It was a simple kiss, slow and passionate. Neji pulled TenTen down with him in a lying position, and they stayed like that for a few minutes. TenTen's face rested in the crook between his neck and shoulder, and his fingers played with his hair.

Of course, this would've gone on for much longer, but they heard footsteps coming toward their door. TenTen made a wild jump and landed on her bed, just as some one knocked on the door.

"Hey, it's time to eat," said the voice.

"Okay," TenTen responded. Both teens went out to the dining room, where everyone had, I dunno... whatever there was to eat.

Kiba sat up, finishing off the rest of his food. "Ahh yes, that was a good meal." Everyone agreed. "Soo...any ideas for something to do now?"

There was silence...until..., "Hey! I know what we can do!" TenTen shouted. She stayed silent for about 10 seconds. Everyone looked at her like, 'Well, are you gonna tell us?'. She stood up and ran to her room. About 10 seconds later, she's rushing' back down the stairs, with a deck of cards in her hands. "We can play cards! (A/N what card game do u want them to play?)

A mischievous smile formed on her face. _'Uh-oh...this can't be good...'_ the housemates thought together.

eXd: Hey guys, I really hate to tell you this, but I fear this story only has a few more chapters in it -bites nail- I know this may seem like bad news, but I dunno...its been pretty fun writing this fanfic, and I've really enjoyed it.****:D Thanks for all of you guys who reviewed! What card game should they play? I was thinking along the lines of Poker


	13. Poker, With a Touch of Truth or Dare!

eXd: Hey! It's my b-day today, March 2nd! Oh, it's also **Kyosan**'s birthday too! I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to you! Happy birthday **Kyosan**! I know the chapter's kind of short, but I typed it up on March 1st, so yeah...happy reading!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

**Secret Room**

Jiraiya had this perverted grin on his face. "Say strip poker, strip poker! If there's a pervert god, he'll come through for me!" He yelled at the screen, shaking it with his fists.

A vein popped up in Tsunade's forehead. She knocked him on the head, shouting, "You pervert! Learn to contain yourself!" Jiraiya rubbed his head, and turned back to the screens, watching intently.

**Back At The Mansion**

TenTen grinned widely. "We're gonna play some poker!" There were a few groans.

"Poker? That's boring" "No, let's play something else." "Yeah, let's gamble!" "Okay, I'm paired up with Shikamaru!"

"Damn it! I'm not finished yet! Whoever loses each round has to complete a dare! The other 11 players get to pick what dare the loser has to complete. Sound good?" TenTen asked.

Grins spread across peoples faces. They knew, this would be interesting. "Alright, I'm in." "Yeah! This sounds exciting!" "Okay, but let's gamble!" Everyone looked at Naruto. Obviously, a bit of Tsunade has rubbed off on the blond ninja.

"No, no gambling. This is just for fun, not for money," TenTen announced. "Now, let's set up!" TenTen and co. began moving furniture around, making a large area of open space for them to sit. Everyone took a seat and TenTen got out the cards. She soon discovered a flaw in her plan though. "There aren't enough cards..." Everyone looked at her, like, What!.

"Aww, now what are we gonna do?" Chouji asked.

"We can look around the house for some cards...," Shino offered. Everyone nodded and got off their butts.

Night time was nearing, and it was soon 7:30 p.m. "ARGH! There _has_ to be some cards here somewhere!" Ino screamed, frustrated. She was with Sakura, Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru, looking around in the bathroom, of all places.

"Ino, why are we in the bathroom, looking for _cards_? I'd understand if we were looking for birth control pills, but c'mon, cards?" Sakura questioned. Everyone looked at her like o.O. "Well, some people put birth control pills in their bathroom cupboards you know! N-n..not like I do.. of course...," she said, shifting her eyes from one person to another.

"Riiiiight...," everyone muttered together. Soon after, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto, and Sasuke were all crammed into the bathroom.

"Any luck?" "No." "Damn." "Argh!"

"Hey, its getting' late. Think we should start on 'Operation get back Neji and TenTen'?" Kiba asked, jumping up and down with eagerness.

"Quit jumping! There's barely enough room in her to breathe! In fact, why are we all in here? Get out!" Everyone tried at once to get out of the door, but of course _that_ didn't work.

"Hey, I can't get out!" "Neither can I!" "Oh god!" "I know! I'll use Kage Bunshin no jutsu and have them help us out!"

"Noo!" But it was too late.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Narutos filled the place, crushing people against the mirrors, walls, people, among other things.

"Oh god, I'm up against the toilet! HELP!" "_You_ got off lucky! I'm wedged between two Narutos!" "Someone's got some really bad B.O.!" "Well, get out of here then!" "I'm trying! Do you think I want to suffocate?" There were like that for about five minutes, until Neji and TenTen came by and helped pull them all out.

"Oh, thank god! I seriously thought I was going to pass out!"

"Any luck guys?' TenTen asked. Her hair was a bit dishelved, and her clothes were kind of wrinkly.

"No...how about you guys?" "Yeah, you guys look like you were pretty busy looking."

"No..we..we didn't find any cards...," TenTen replied sheepishly.

"Oh, I got an idea. We can have Naruto use Kage Bunshin and turn himself into the cards!" Lee said vigorously.

Everyone looked at him, like, Why didn't I think of that? "Yeah, okay. That seems like the best idea so far."

So Naruto and co. went downstairs and Naruto used Kage Bunshin (Shadow replication, it makes clones of him) and made 104 clones, so there'd be a total of 156 'cards'. Three clones turned into the same card, and they were all set. TenTen, somehow, managed to shuffle all 156 cards without having them fly all over the place.

"Okay, remember, the loser of each round has to take a dare. If anyone tries to cheat, the game will be considered void and the cheater will have to do a dare. Is everyone clear on that?" TenTen asked. Everyone nodded their head. "Okay then, let the card game begin!" She dealt out the cards, and they began to play.

eXd: So hey, what do you think? Give me ideas for the game, please! I got some ideas, but I want to know what YOU guys, my oh so great readers think! Thanks! And Happy Birthday **Kyosan**!


	14. Poker!

eXd: okay, this is the next chapter! I'm afraid there will only be one or two more chapters left...oh, this is how I play poker, from lowest to highest: High Card, Pair, Two Pairs, Three of a Kind, Straight, Flush, Full House, Four of a Kind, Straight Flush, Royal Flush, and 5 of a Kind (there's only a Five of a Kind because they are playing with more than one deck). yah, it might not be how you play, but this is how i play...

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**Poker!**

"Alright, let's do this!" TenTen yelled giddily. Everyone looked at their cards. Lee looks at his hand, one eye brow raised above the other. Shikamaru threw away 2 cards. "Gimme 2." He looked at his new hand, and was a bit disappointed. Shino tossed 3 cards. "Three." Sasuke burned 1 card. "Give me one." Sasuke's face did not change. "That's some poker face you got there, Sasuke! I want umm...Three.. no wait, two. Hang on, is a Flush higher than a Straight? Ahh...forget it, gimme four," Naruto said. They went around the circle, until everyone had one draw.

Sakura could've sworn she detected an illusion around her, but thought nothing of it, as she wanted to win.

"Okay, show!" TenTen yelled, clearly very hyper. Naruto won, with 4 nines, King high. Sakura lost, who had a pair of Fours.

_'How the hell..?' _Neji thought to himself. _'I could've sworn Naruto had 2 nines, a seven, a six, and a king...weird...'_

"Damn.. you got lucky," Kiba said. _'But I'll make sure Akamaru and I win!'_ He grinned to himself.

"Okay, Sakura, I dare you to...," Ino began. Everyone was thinking of a dare for the pink-haired kunoichi.

TenTen piped up, "I dare you to kiss Sasuke!" TenTen and Hinata giggled, Sakura looked amazingly happy, and Ino looked like...well, like she didn't care, honestly. She was over Sasuke by now. (A/N 'bout time, too!) Sakura crawled over to Sasuke and pecked him -please note that he was backing away as quickly as possible, but to no avail- right on the lips. She blushed a violent red and went back to her seat.

"Okay, deal again," Sasuke said, blushing slightly and tossing his cards in the pile with a sharp click of his wrist. _'How the hell can I use the Sharingan to my advantage?'_ he questioned himself.

TenTen expertly shuffled and dealt the cards. Again, everyone started discarding cards.

Shikamaru read everyone's faces carefully. He saw the delightful grin on Kiba's face as he set two cards aside. "I'll take three," he said. However, as he tried to discard his 7, 4, and 10, his hand seemed to be drifting towards his pair of Aces. "What the hell?" He threw the two Aces out.

"Umm...Kiba? That's only _two_ cards. Didn't you say you wanted three?" Naruto asked him.

"Well...it's too late now. Give him two," Shikamaru said, a lazy grin spread on his face. Operation Shadow Bind had worked.

Neji and Hinata were using their Byakugan to look at other people's cards. Now, you may be asking yourself, 'How can they be using their Byakugan without other people noticing the frickin' veins popping out from their heads!' Hinata cast a Gen-jutsu (illusion) so people couldn't notice their Byakugan activated.

_'Okay, the most competition I have right now is Shino, with a full house, Nines over Sevens. _(That means he has three 9's and two 7's) _Okay...I can do this.'_ Hinata thought. "I'll take 2 cards." She now had a straight flush, 9 of diamond high. She grinned.

Shino had his bugs creeping around, either planted on people's heads, or up their sleeves. He smirked to himself for being so damn clever.

Lee looked worried. He had jack-diddly-squat. "Umm...give me...four..," he said, dragging out the word 'four'.

They went around the circle again, until it came time to show. Once again, Naruto won, with a lovely Royal Flush.

"Goddamit! You have to be cheating somehow!" Neji shouted. _'The hell? I'm positive Naruto only had a pair of 10's! What the hell is going on...'_

This time, Lee lost, with a high card 7. How he managed that is beyond me.

"Lee, I dare you to change out of those ugly green spandex thingies," Neji said immediately.

"It's not _Span_dex, it's _Man_dex. Get it right, sheesh." (A/N: I dunno why I put this in here...I just remembered hearing it on the radio lol...sorry if you don't like it) He hopped upstairs and filed through his clothes till he came upon...nothing but green "Mandex" as he puts it. _'Hmm...I could have sworn I stuffed some shorts in here...oh, here they are!' _He pulled out his prized green shorts. They weren't Man/Spandex, but all the better. He then picked out a Green tee, and quickly changed.

"Oi, my ass hurts. Let's go sit at the dining room table, where the chairs have cushions!" Ino complained when Lee came back downstairs.

"Okay, let's go.. I got butt-lock." "Fine by me, I was waiting for someone to complain." "Yeah, those cushions are really soft. What are they made out of?" "No one cares, Ino."

"Yeah, that's a bit better, Lee," TenTen commented. Neji glared daggers at Lee, but stood up anyway and moved tot he dining room.

_'How dare she compliment anyone but _me!'

Everyone sat down on the table. On one side were Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru. On the other side were Chouji, TenTen, Neji, Naruto, Shino, and Kiba. When everyone was settled down, TenTen shuffled and dealt yet again.

Halfway through that hand, "Naruto, you total moron! That's _my_ foot you're doing Morse code on! Gosh!" Sasuke bellowed. _'How dense can he possibly _be?' Sasuke questioned. His mind simply could not comprehend this lack of intelligence.

Naruto blushed a dark hue of violet. _'Damn, that wasn't Hinata's foot? I thought something was wrong when...oh well.' _"What are you talking about, Sasuke-bastard? I wasn't tapping anyone's foot..." Yeah, he was looking for Hinata's foot to rub, but as you can see...

Sasuke closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Well then, please, _please_, tell me you weren't playing _footsies_ with me!" Everyone cracked up, including Naruto. Sasuke just shook his head and tossed his cards in the discard pile. "I'm out this round. You guys want something to drink?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

Everyone smiled. "Sure!"

Sasuke nodded, turned to the fridge, and smirked. _'Initiating phase one!' _he thought. _'This is going to be fun...'_

eXd: Oh no! Sasuke has a fun plan in mind? What the hell can it possibly be? Anyone who can tell me what Sasuke's going to do, in a review of course, will get a cookie! Oh, and I'm thinking about adding some hinata/naruto fluff...anyone got any ideas?

Sasuke: Haha, you'll never guess! It's a devious plot planned by...I'm not saying...-grins insanely-

Hinata and Naruto: -holding hands- review pleeeeease!


	15. Can you say, spike?

eXd: Guess who's back, back, back. Back again, 'gain, 'gain. Hehe hey! Man, it's been a while since I last updated huh? hehe, sorry bout that, school kept on getting in the way. But fear not! Spring break is here! Woohoo! -ahem- Okay, enough of that. Here's the latest chapter. Review please! I'm hoping to break 160 reviews.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**CHAPTER 15:**

**Can you say, Spike?**

Sasuke pulled all sorts of liquid and ingredients out of the fridge. "Oh, since you guys are occupying the dining table, I'll just set your drinks up over by the sink," Sasuke informed them. Grabbing all the bottles, glasses, cups, etc, he slowly made his way to the sink. "I'm also going to put your names on your cups...so you can...remember which ones are yours."

There was a general agreement. Once Sasuke left, there was a bathroom/snack break.

Kiba, Ino, Neji and TenTen got up to use the bathroom. Chouji, Sakura, Lee, and Shikamaru got up to look in the fridge; then they went back to their seats empty handed. (A/N: wow, that's really saying something for Chouji!)

The Uchiha heir smirked evilly to himself. He labeled each up with someone's name on it, and then set two cups aside. In each cup, he poured fruit juice, but he filled the two 'special' cups only 1/4 of the way. Then, he took out a vodka bottle and started filling the two bottles up the rest of the way.

He then mixed in a little package of really fine powder, (A/N: remember that stuff that Tsunade put in Jiraiya's drink so he couldn't detect it? well, this stuff is like, so you can't detect the alcohol, lol, that's a lot of alcohol to conceal! anyways, I forgot what it's called. anyone wanna help me out?) and put in a few drops of a clear liquid into only _one_ of the cups. Lastly, he put in two white tablets into each drink. _'Excellent!'_ he thought to himself, as he watch the tablets dissolve. He balanced all the drinks on a tray and carried it over to the dining table.

"Alright, here are the drinks!" Everyone took their respective cups and took a few sips. Sasuke got dealt back into the game. This time, it was Ino who lost. She was dared to kiss Shikamaru on the lips, courtesy of Chouji, who obviously picked up on their vibes.

Both teammates were blushing furiously. Sakura and Ino both took a few sips of their drinks. "Hey, this is pretty good!" "Wow, Sasuke, this is _really _good!"

TenTen and Hinata sipped some of theirs. "Whoa, this is like, heaven!" "Mmmm, you guys should try some."

Everyone takes a few sips from their cups. "Yeah, this is okay, I guess." "Is it fruit juice?" "I dunno...I kind of...taste something else in this..."

Sasuke smirked. "Well, what can I say? I just threw in a few, secret ingredients." Everyone smirked along with him, minus two people.

Neji held his cup out. "Hey, gimme a refill, would you?" "Ooh, me too!" said all the girls.

Sasuke shrugged, and then took the cups. Once he turned around, however, he grinned evilly. _'Oh man, this is _too_ easy!'_

**Ten Minutes Later**

Ten minutes later, Neji and TenTen were drunk as hell.

**Secret Room In Hokage's Office**

Asuma asks, "Gai, do you students drink on a normal basis?"

Gai shrugs. "Oh, maybe once or twice a month. Except for Lee. You know how he gets if he has a little alcohol."

**Back To Our Heroes!**

By now, TenTen and Neji were spewing out secrets to the rest of the gang. The girls dragged TenTen into the living room, while the guys kept Neji in the dining room.

NEJI INTERROGATION

"Sooo," Naruto began, "do you sleep with a TenTen plushie at night?"

"May-belch-bee. Wuzzit to you, blondeee?" Neji asked in a slurred voice. His eyes were kind of cross-eyed, and he was swaying on his feet.

"Soo...are you thinking about anyone special right now?" Sasuke asked, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Of course I'm not thinking of TenTen. She's my teammate. I would never try to take advantage of her. Lee, maybe. TenTen, no."

**Secret Room In Hokage's Office**

Gai bellowed, "Neji! How could you?"

"Pipe down; I'm trying to read," Kakashi cried. He blushed and a little giggle escaped his throat.

**Back To Our Heroes!**

I didn't say anything about TenTen. Looks like you just exposed yourself. But don't worry, we already know about you guys. Heh, it seems like you guys are the only ones who think we don't know," Sasuke responded.

Neji poked Sasuke in the chest with his pointer finger. "Hey man -hic- you take -hic- that back! We are -belch- not enga-hic-ged!"

"Whoa, calm down there dude. Who said anything about an engagement? That vodka is going to your head!"

"Yeah -hic- whatever. You're -hic- lucky I have to use the bath-hic-room!" Neji retorted.

Slowly, Neji made his way up the stairs, tripping a couple of times, leaning heavily on banister.

**At That Same Time**

At that same time, TenTen excused herself from all the questioning, and left to her bathroom.

**When They Get Back Downstairs**

When they get back downstairs, the other 10 ninjas are eagerly awaiting their arrival.

TenTen stuck her fist in the air. "Alrite...letz plaaay!" she slurred.

"You remember the rule change, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, of course we remember," Neji says, although he didn't know jack-diddly-squat about a rule change. (A/N that, of course, is because there never was one. Sakura's just messing with them)

"Okay, start putting more clothes on! Time for some strip poker!"

"I don't -hiccup- need any more clothes! I'm not gon-hic-na lose anywaayzuh!" Neji and TenTen said.

"Okay then. Oh, and remember, we're playing in pairs?" Shikamaru asked. They were making this up as they went along.

"Yeah, that's right." TenTen and Neji looked at each other, like Want to be partners? kind of way. They both shrug. So yeah, the teams are as follows: Naruto&Hinata, Shikamaru&Ino, Sasuke&Sakura, Shino&Kiba, Chouji&Lee, and Neji&TenTen.

Now, Neji and TenTen -being in their drunken state- are losing every single round. They threw out pairs, broke up flushes, they even told Naruto and Hinata "Go Fish", although nobody knows why…..

This went on until Neji was stripped down to a wife beater and a pair of boxers, and TenTen had on only a tank top and a pair of boxers...Neji's boxers?

"Okay, I think that's fare enough, guys. Wouldn't want to embarrass you guys, now would we?" Ino asked, in a sickeningly sweet voice. TenTen and Neji, who are drowsy and only half-awake, are too drunk to disagree.

"Fine..but itzz still earl-hic-ee. What time izit? eight o' clockuh?" TenTen asks.

"Eh..TenTen? It's only 5:30," Lee responded.

"Oh."

"Wow, these guys are really wasted!" Naruto whispered to everyone else. They all nodded, and grinned.

"Hahaha! We are soooo evil!" "Nobody messes with us and gets away with it!" "Damn straight!" "Hahaha!" "Dude, we should do this more often! Maybe they'd tell us all their secrets!

They kept on talking and laughing and joking, until they ended up inside the living room, leaving Neji and TenTen alone in the kitchen.

Now, when you're fifteen years old and drunk, you don't really have any say in your actions. Before they knew it, TenTen and Neji were making out.

That, however, only lasted for about 3 minutes, because then they fell asleep, leaning against each other.

Sasuke peered into the kitchen, and noticed their slumped over bodies. "Ch, about damn time! I was wondering when the sleeping pills would kick in. Oi, you girls over there, take TenTen into the bathroom. Do your thing. We guys will take care of Hyuuga." So TenTen and Neji were dragged to separate rooms, and then wrapped up in towels. Then, the mischievous ninjas put them on Neji's bed, and took the towels off. (A/N: I swear, NOBODY LOOKED WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE!)

"Ohoho man, this'll be amazing! Hehehe...those punks. That should show them to mess with an Uchiha!" Sasuke laughed triumphantly. Everybody slowly backed away from him.

**The Next Morning**

The next morning, both young teens started to stir. Neji felt body warmth close to him, but thought nothing of it. He just groaned, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

TenTen could've sworn she just heard a noise next to her, but she was too sleepy to open her eyes.

In fact, they were too sleepy to even hear the loud laughter going on outside their door, that very minute.

eXd: Okay! hahahaha! I am pure evil! review, and I'll post the next chapter up, ASAP!


	16. We didn't, did we?

eXd: Alright! I promised a speedy update, so here it is! Muahaha, I was slaving over this chapter, so I hope it is much appreciated! Actually, no, this is only a transition chapter, meaning it's going to introduce my _next_ chapter at the end. I hope it's not too boring!

**_VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:_** Just to warn you guys, this is the SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! Ahh man, this fan fic is coming to an end! TT oh well, I really hope you guys start pouring reviews into this story! Thanks a bunch, and enjoy this chapter! I'll update again once I get around 180 reviews, thanks!

P.S. I'm really hoping this story gets a total of 200 or more reviews, so please, please, PLEASE help me out, even if you have to go back and review for chapters you didn't, or recommend this to other people, thanks a million!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**  
Chapter Sixteen:**

Finally, TenTen opened her eyes, only partially at first. But then, she saw who lay next of her, without a shirt. _'Neji? Oh, this is like dejavu _(A/N I dunno how to spell it...so please bear with me) _huh?'_ A small squeal escaped her mouth, and Neji woke with a start.

"What? Who, what's going on?" he questioned, and then saw TenTen, holding a sheet up closely to her neck.

"I...I don't know." TenTen responded. "Did we...?"

"I- I don't think...so..." Neji slowly replied.

"No, please tell me we didn't."

"I don't remember anything but kissing," Neji said, scratching his head. "I...I think we were drunk."

"What! How could you take advantage of me like that! When I'm drunk!' TenTen screeched.

"Wait, no! Ahh...stop screaming! Hang on, that's not what I meant! We were _both _drunk!"

"Ooohh...okay then. So, we didn't, did we?" TenTen inquired.

Neji's head is spinning. "I told you, I don't know. Last night's events were pretty hazy. And my head hurts," Neji complained. Then, as an afterthought, he added, "Damn hangover."

TenTen nodded her head, but quickly stopped, because her head was throbbing. "Okay, let's say we didn't...you know.. just.. well..._you know_!"

"Yeah...okay then." Neji agreed.

"Now, um, put the covers over your head. I'm going to pull some clothes on real quick. This is kind of embarrassing."

Neji blushed. "Oh, right, I forgot about that."

**Back To That Evil Secret Room**

"Oh baby! Yeah, time for some action! Woohoo!" Jiraiya yelled, as if he was egging TenTen on.

Tsunade knocks him over the head. "What is wrong with you, you pervert!" she screams.

Kurenai sweat-drops. "That's just it: he's a pervert."

A vein pops out of Tsunade's head. "Turn around, now, you old perverted hermit!"

Jiraiya grumbled, but complied.

**Back to Neji And TenTen!**

There was no need to do so, however, because TenTen wrapped a sheet around her. She got dressed and then picked up their clothes, which the rest of the gang had strewn haphazardly on the floor, over chairs, etc. "Okay, I'm done," TenTen informed. She walked into the bathroom to get ready for the rest of the day.

Neji rolled out of bed (A/N: yes, with a sheet wrapped around his waist) and pulled on a pair blue and white plaid boxers. Then, he slowly lowered himself to the bed. He was still feeling a bit nauseous.

When TenTen got out of the bathroom, she noticed Neji on the bed, clad in only boxers. She smiled and blushed. _'God, he looks so hot!' _She walks up to him and lightly pecks him on the cheek. "Wake up, Neji. You can use the bathroom now," she whispered, since he still had a headache.

"Mmmm...," he mumbled, still a bit drowsy. He sat up and yawned.

_'He looks so cute when he yawns! Kawaii!'_ Neji grimaced, because that yawn caused his head great pain. "Come on, sleepy head. You were awake just 20 minutes ago!" TenTen scolded playfully. She tugs on his hands, but he pulls her down on him.

TenTen giggled. "Hey!" _'Whoa, those are some nice pecks!'_ He softly kissed her on her lips, and she rolled next to him.

"Yeah, but it's only 6:15. I'm going to sleep for another hour or so. Maybe this stupid headache will go away."

"Okay then, but I got to dry my hair. I don't want to get the pillow all wet."

Neji looked closely at her. He didn't notice her hair was down. _'Wow, she looks b-b-..nice with her hair down. Especially when it's wet.'_

"No, I like your hair down like that. Don't dry it." He tugged lightly on her arm.

'But, I don't want to worsen my headache. I'll just dry it, but I wont put it up, okay?"

"...Fine." He then noticed his hair was up. He pulled it out of its tied up state and lets it flow freely over his bed. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**At That Same Time**

At that same time in Naruto's room, Hinata was cuddled up to Naruto, sleeping peacefully. Naruto was awake, absentmindedly stroking Hinata's hair. He was thinking of last night. Once Neji and TenTen were, umm...you know...in the room, they continued playing Dare Poker.

Naruto had been cheating, of course. He had the cards change to his will. (A/N: Does that remind anyone of a movie called God of Gamblers? It's Chinese so yeah, you might not have heard of it...) It was pretty clever, but he got caught.

_**Flashback**_

_"Okay, show!" Ino, the new dealer, demanded. Naruto triumphantly slapped his cards down._

_"Five Queens! Beat that, suckers!"_

_Naruto chuckled to himself. _'Oh man, I am sooo sly!'

_Shikamaru had four Queens, Sakura had 3 Aces, Kiba had three Queens, Ino had four Nines, Chouji had two Queens, Hinata had a Straight Flush, 10 of Spades high, and Shino had a Straight, Queen high._

_"Whoa...this ain't right. There are 15 queens! There should only be 12...Some one here's cheating!" Kiba accused._

_All eyes immediately turned to Naruto. "What! Oh, I see. So I'm the first person accused huh? Well, I'm not cheating!" Everyone continued to glare at him. Finally, he cracked under all the stares. "...Yeah..okay I was cheating. But it's not like I was the only one cheating!" _

_"Maybe so, but you were the only one to get caught!" Everyone had a good laugh at that. _

_Naruto was forced to do 2 dares, since he was caught cheating. The first one was to kiss Hinata, and the second one, from Ino and Sakura - who both thought they two made a kawaii couple - was to kiss her again._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto chuckled softly to himself, which woke Hinata up. "Oh, sorry Hinata-chan. Did I wake you?"

"No, it's fine. I have to get up anyways. I have to cook breakfast." She got up and went over her morning rituals, consisting of brushing her teeth, showering, and, of course, dragging Naruto out of bed.

"Come on, too much sleep isn't good for you."

So Hinata and Naruto made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Hinata prepared bacon, eggs, and pancakes. All Naruto had to do was set the table and pour cups of orange juice.

He laughed to himself and set two cups aside. Then he grabbed a bottle of Metamucil and was going to pour some into the remaining 10 cups.

However, Hinata knew exactly what he was up to. "Naruto, none of that. Put the Metamucil away." (A/N: for all of those who don't know, Metamucil is something that helps you go to the bathroom. It's like exlax, except you put Metamucil in drinks.)

**MEANWHILE**

Meanwhile, in a room that almost none of the other ninjas knew about, Shikamaru was gazing out the gigantic window, watching the clouds float by. He came by here almost every morning, really early so no one would wonder where he was.

As he was reclining in a large La-Z-Boy chair, Ino walked in, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Shikamaru and Ino gazed at each other for a minute, when Shikamaru broke the silence.

"What are you doing here? Looking at the clouds too?" he asked.

Ino scoffed. "Hehe, don't be ridiculous." She pointed to a large bookshelf, filled with all sorts of magazines.

Shikamaru nodded his head. "Should've figured."

Ino smiled a bit, and took two magazines from the shelf. (One was Cosmo Girl and the other one was YM)

Then, Ino made her way to the La-Z-Boy, and Shikamaru got off. Ino looked surprised. "You didn't have to move. We could've just shared." (A/N: Like I said, a very large chair.)

_'Ino? Nice! Oh god, is hell freezing over?'_ Shikamaru asked himself. He looked completely dumbfounded. "Uh.. eh...um...I...well uh...I.."

"Oh please. I'm not going to bite." But Shikamaru didn't trust that toothy grin she gave him.

"I... er... eh.. um..." That sputtering went on for another minute or so until Ino dragged him to the recliner and forced him to sit down. Ino sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and continued to read the YM magazine. **(A/N: I am not affiliated with YM or Cosmo Girl what-so-ever. **By the way, these magazines are for teen girls :p)

Ino flipped from page to page, pausing every now and then to read an article.

All of a sudden, she bursts out laughing. "Hahaha! Listen to this! Ahem :

'I was on the bus in a seat second from the back, and my long-time crush passed me his backpack, asking me if I would hold onto it for him. I agreed readily, willing to do anything for him. He sat in the seat behind me with my best friend. A minute later, I heard some weird sounds coming from back there, so I checked it out. The two of them were going' at it like rabbits during mating season. I thought, _'Oh hell no!'_ and I pushed my friends away, and started kissing the guy I had been crushing for so long. Before the day was over, my 'best friend' and I were arch-enemies.'

"Haha, can you imagine that? Two friends fighting over a guy. Two BEST FRIENDS! They ended their friendship over something as silly as that. God, what total morons. (A/N: Yes there are cameras in this room too.)

**Back To The Secret Room**

"Geez, who does that remind you guys of?" Kurenai asked, sarcastically.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, except the only thing major difference is the kissing. I don't think either Ino nor Sakura had kissed Sasuke before."

Everyone agreed.

"It's weird, though. She finds it funny? Maybe she's finally opened her eyes," Asuma mused.

Kakashi says, "She has. Don't worry."

"What! How can you know our teams better than we do?"

Kakashi went back to reading his book. "I don't know," he responded absentmindedly while blushing. "Hehe."

**Back At The Ranch**

_'Hehe, so she's finally given up on him, eh?'_ Shikamaru played with the idea for a bit. _'Good riddance.'_

Both ninja were sitting there, doing their own thing.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

Twenty minutes later, both Ino and Shikamaru silently left the room. They didn't want the other ninjas to discover _their_ secret room, now would they? So they snuck downstairs, where breakfast was awaiting them, along with the rest of the gang.

"Itadakimasu!" (sp?) everyone recited.

"Ahem...so...Neji, TenTen," Sakura began.

"Yes?" they responded.

"You guys had a wild time last night, huh?"

Both teens dropped their chopsticks and blushed furiously. "Wh-what are you t-talking about!" Neji stammered. He was almost afraid of what Sakura was going to say next. He and TenTen looked around the table. They didn't like the sinister looks in everybody's eyes. He didn't like them at all.

eXd: okie! how's that for a little cliffy? My fingers are starting to cramp up, so I'll just stop typing. Review please!


	17. Coming to an End

eXd: Alright guys. I really hate to break it to ya, but **_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!_** -SOB- yeah I know, I had so much fun writing this too! All the reviews made me feel ecstatic, and I really enjoyed writing all the mischievous parts! T-T and yet, life goes on... COOKIES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! WOOHOO! Well, I'm thinking about making another story, but not a sequel to this story, unless I get lots of inspiration and reviews to do so. For more info, check the bottom of this. Now, enjoy the very last chapter of Learn To Live Together!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

**CHAPTER 17:**

Both teens were blushing furiously. "Huh? I...we... don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't play dumb!" Sakura retorted, smirking evilly.

"Yeah, you guys were making a racket! I almost couldn't believe my ears!"

**Secret Room In Hokage's Office**

"Ohoho! This year's group of Genin (plus Shikamaru) are evil! Evil, I tell you!" Tsunade claimed.

"Yeah, they really know how to pull a prank!" Jiraiya agreed.

Three of the Jounin instructors beamed proudly at their young students.

"But, I wonder how far they'll take this. I hope it's all just fun and games," Gai said sternly.

"Oh, come on. What ever happened to 'youth vigor'?"

**Back To Naruto And Company!**

Both Neji and TenTen looked extremely frightened and disturbed.

_'Oh god, please let this be a joke!' _TenTen pleaded.

_'They better be joking. And if they are, I will tear them limb from limb.'_

**A Full Thirty Minutes Later**

There was a full thirty minutes of silence. Eventually, breakfast was finished and they loaded the dishes into the dishwasher. No one felt like washing dishes that morning.

The girls dragged TenTen into Sakura and Ino's room, and the guys took Neji into Sasuke's room.

**Girl Talk**

Everyone stared at TenTen.

"What!" she bellowed in anger.

"What happened?" "Are you umm...you know...pregnant?" "I thought better of you, TenTen."

"But...but...I...don't…. remember a thing! I'm not even sure if we did it or not! Oh god...we're only fifteen!"

"Hang on, I'll be right back," Ino stated as she ran to the bathroom.

**Guy Talk**

"Way to go Hyuuga!" "You're the man!" "Dude, and I thought you were the 'non-sociable' type." "..." "Did you use protection?" "Don't you remember all those conversations with Gai-sensei about safe sex, Neji? I hope you guys had a condom."

"Shut up! I'm trying to think. I don't remember any events last night at all." _'Oh god, please don't let this be true.'_

**Meanwhile**

Ino returned with one of those pregnancy testers things. "Alright. I think all you do is uh... yeah you have to um... take a leek on it and wait. If it's blue, then you've got one on the way. If it's not, then you're safe.

TenTen nodded and hesitantly walked to the bathroom.

**Back To The Guys**

"You don't remember anything?" "Aww man that sucks." "You're a man now!" "Wow, and I always thought _I'd_ be the first one out of us." "What ever, man. Quit flattering yourself." "Yeah, seriously."

"No way. This can't be happening. We didn't do anything last night. Nothing!" _'It was just a coincidence that we were stripped naked...lying next to each other...on the same bed...under the same sheets. Yeah, that's it...all just a coincidence.'_

Needless to say, Neji was in temporary denial.

**Girl Convo**

"Oh god. Oh god, no. This can't be happening. Not to me. How is this possible? Nothing happened last night!" _'Right?'_

Ino, Hinata, and Sakura turned to TenTen who had just walked out of the bathroom. They tried their best to look shocked and surprised. " -Gasp!- Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!" Ino squealed.

"I-it's b-bl-blue!" Hinata stammered.

Sakura pointed to it, stuttered a bit, and then 'fainted' backwards onto the bed.

**Once Again, To The Guys**

"Hey, let's see what the girls are up to," Shikamaru said, after noting the time.

All the guys trooped down to Sakura and Ino's room.

Neji looked at the little blue stick TenTen was staring at.

"W-what is that? Please tell me it's a blue popsicle stick."

Much to his dismay, however, he was told it was a pregnancy tester.

Neji nearly passed out. "..."

"So, what are you guys going to do about the baby?" Lee asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You guys are so young. It's a shame, really," Chouji uttered, shaking his head.

Neji and TenTen stared disbelievingly at each other. They both felt several emotions at one time.

For another ten agonizing minutes, Neji and TenTen fought and reasoned with their conscience, trying to pick the best possible choice.

"Well...I guess we'll just have to raise him/her, won't we?" Neji asked.

TenTen slowly nodded her head. "An abortion is out of the question. People will find out and talk. But, how do we raise the baby without anyone knowing?"

The rest of the gang let them think that one over for a few minutes.

Sakura stirred slightly. That was the signal.

All at once, everyone burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHA!" "We got you good!" "Hehe, that's what you get for feeding us exlax!"

Neji and TenTen went through three emotions.

First, was confusion. _'Huh? What are they talking-' _But then it dawned on Neji and TenTen what they were talking about.

Emotion number two was relief. '_Ah! So I'm not a father!' 'Oh thank god I'm not pregnant! _

And finally, the last emotion: Anger.

"Grrr who's plan was this!" "Answer us, now!"

"Well, that part with the vodka was my idea," Naruto said. Remember that day when you were listening in on our plan to get back at you? Well, we knew you were eavesdropping, so we fed you false information!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "And we had Sasuke make the drinks, because well...you don't really suspect Sasuke to do something so low do you?"

"Damn straight!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Everyone kind of eyes him like o.O

"And this pregnancy thing was Sakura's idea." Naruto motioned to the pink-haired Kunoichi (sp?), who was rolling around on the floor, gasping for air. "She told Sasuke to put _this_ in the vodka/fruit-juice drink," he said as he pulled out a little plastic bottle from his pocket. It read: Fake Pregnancy. Just Two Drops Will Make Your Friend Or Foe Believe She/He Is Pregnant. For More Similar Items, Go To www. PrankserProps. com (A/N by the way, I just made that website off the top of my head. It doesn't really exist :D)

"Hahaha! Payback's a bitch and so am I!" she screamed.

"Hehe, revenge _is_ sweet, isn't it, guys?" Kiba asked. Everyone, minus Neji and TenTen, nodded and burst out in laughter again.

"It's called karma, be-yotch!"

Neji and TenTen shook with fury. They dove at the ninjas and clawed, bit, scratched, slapped, pulled, punched, and kicked every part of their bodies they could reach. (A/N: Don't be thinking like that, you sickos. That's just wrong.)

**Back To The Evil Room**

"Whoa! Look at my students go! That's it, youth power!" Gai bellowed. "They're tearing everybody apart!"

"Hey, this can get dangerous!" Tsunade warned.

"Oh yeah! All the girls are wearing white shirts. Now all they need is some water!" Jiraiya bellowed. Clearly, he was not paying attention to the initial conversation.

Kurenai and Tsunade beat him over the head. "You just never stop, do you?"

"This is starting to get out of hand," Kakashi noted. "Wasn't this mission supposed to help them get along _better_?"

Tsunade shrugged. "That, yeah, and for our amusement."

"Things will only go from bad to worse," Asuma stated. "I think we should let them out before all hell breaks loose."

"Yeah, we had our share of laughs. And if we want to, we can just watch this again." She pointed to the little red dot that told them this was all being recorded.

"Wait, no! They haven't done anything _that_ drastic yet! I mean, come on, let's just do this for a few more days!" Jiraiya complained. Obviously, he was hoping to see some...'perverted action'.

"Oh, come on," Asuma said. "How could you say that?" He begins to list things on his fingers. "Naruto almost got rabies from Akamaru, the whole incident with Lee, Ino, Sasuke, and Naruto switching rooms, there were the Truth Or Dare games, there was Neji and TenTen making exlax filled brownies, the whole incident where a few of the rookies thought...Neji and TenTen were in the kitchen...doing..._it_...and then they played Dare Poker, and the time when they got Neji and TenTen drunk...and then they played _Strip_ Poker, then there was the whole Fake Pregnancy thing with TenTen...god, I laughed my ass off. How can you say nothing happened? Oh, and this doesn't really count, but remember the whole 'Pervert Rabies' thing? Yeah, that was hilarious."

All of them laughed and nodded their head, as if they were saying, "Yeah, okay. Enough things have happened, we can let them out of the mansion now."

Tsunade grabbed the mic (A/N: mic is short for microphone.) and switched it on. "Hey, listen up! We've enjoyed watching your torment for long enough. This started as a mission for you guys to "bond" but it ended as one great big laugh for me and your Jounin sensei. You'll be free to leave this mansion tomorrow morning. That is all."

**Back At The Ranch**

Neji was about to land a round-house in Naruto's faced when the announcement came on. _'Hey, listen up.'_

"Huh? Hokage-sama?"

_'We've enjoyed watching your torment for long enough.'_

"What! Who's 'we'?"

"They've been watching us the whole time!"

"Hmm...probably with cameras."

"Oh god, I hope those sick perverts didn't put any inside the bathrooms..."

'_Ero-sennin probably did….' _Naruto thought.

_'This started as a mission for you guys to "bond" but it ended up as one great big laugh for me and your Jounin sensei.'_

"Oh, so we're just their guinea pigs huh?" Kiba cried in disgust.

"We're here solely for their amusement?" Chouji asked, startled.

"I feel so used!" Lee said, a bit _too_ over drastically.

"Oh can it, Lee." Neji commanded, a bit disappointed.

_'You'll be free to leave the mansion tomorrow morning. That is all.'_

"What!" Lee cried.

"Leave?" Shino uttered.

"No, I was having so much fun here! It's actually the first time I've gotten drunk!" TenTen screamed

"Yeah, I know!" Neji stated.

"And it's also the first time I had someone fake a pregnancy on me!" TenTen wailed.

"Of course! How could we forget that!" Naruto laughed.

"This was the first time I ate Exlax-Brownies!" Kiba stated.

"And the first time we played strip poker!" Ino squealed.

"We played strip poker?" Neji asked in confusion.

"Oh, that's right...you and TenTen don't know..." Shikamaru said slowly.

_'This was where I confessed my feelings to Hinata!' Naruto thought._

_'I told TenTen that I liked her here in this mansion!' Neji said to himself._

_'I still haven't told Sakura that I...that I kind of like her! Stupid, Uchiha! Just tell her already, if I want to resurrect the clan!' Sasuke was thinking._

_'Aww! I shared my first kiss with Neji here!' TenTen reminisced._

_'Damn! Ino and I were really getting along really well!' Shikamaru said angrily to himself._

_'No! I still have so much to do with Shikamaru! I mean...uh...ahem...eh...hey, wait. Why is there any need to try and trick my brain?' Ino contemplated._

**Secret Room, Yet Again**

"...So, it seems like they don't want to leave," Tsunade pointed out.

"That it does indeed," Jiraiya agreed.

Tsunade grabbed the microphone again. "Okay, fine then. You guys can stay there for as long as you like. Just be sure not to hurt yourself! Oh, and by the way, there really are those things we promised...er, some of them at least, like the kicking log (for Lee), the exotic bug exhibit (for Shino) that room for watching clouds (for Shikamaru) and etc. Just search the mansion thoroughly for those secret rooms. Hokage, out."

**Back To Naruto And Co.**

Everyone frowned. "So, this is it, huh?" "Yeah, I guess so." "Well, I just want to let you guys know that I-"

_'Okay, fine then. You guys can stay there for as long as you like. Just be sure not to hurt yourself! Oh, and by the way, there really are those things we promised...er, some of them at least, like the kicking log (for Lee), the exotic bug exhibit (for Shino) that room for watching clouds (for Shikamaru) and etc. Just search the mansion thoroughly for those secret rooms. Hokage, out.'_

Just about everyone jumped for joy, laughing and thanking the Hokage.

"Ahahah! I don't believe this! This whole mansion is ours! Yahooo!" Kiba cried.

"Alright!" everyone cried in pure joy. "What'll we do first?"

TenTen grinned and pulled out several decks of cards. "How about a game of Strip Poker?" she asked.

"Oh, so you want a rematch eh?" Ino asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Rematch?"

"Eh...never mind...let's play!"

Everyone agreed instantly. These guys were going to have one **_hell_** of a time!

eXd: HURRAY! PARTY AT MY PLACE! THIS IS THE END OF MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION! Hahaha you reviewers are totally awesome! Thanks a bunch! If I get enough requests and inspiration...maybe, just _maybe _I'll write a sequel. Honestly though, I really don't see one...and I plan on writing another fan fiction. **Mischief In The Making** will be it's title, and it's going to be a prequel to a bigger story, called **Managing Mischief**, so please be on the look out for them :D As you can guess, more mischief hehehehe. Well, I hope I pull in a lot of reviews for this story! thanks a bunch to those who reviewed, and I really hope to see you guys reviewing for my upcoming story! SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING:

**ajinAvenger -**this guy is my little brother, no matter how much we differ. he was, and for some time, reading my chapters without my knowledge, until I caught him, just recently :P. so from then on, I considered him my beta-reader

**i-dream-of-blue-eyes -**woohoo! you were reviewer #1! and you KEPT ON REVIEWING! It's what I really like about people!

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx **- :D I really loved your reviews, because they inspired me! More than a lot of others, too! you just had that magic touch! Ah, your pen name is now burned into my memory!  
**  
FireDragonBL **- Awesome reviewer, great tips, funny reviews, long reviews, what more can I ask for! Honestly! And also, you want me to continue! That just shows me how much you like my story!  
**  
Dragon Man180 **-heheh, where to start...okay, 1) you reviewed _numerous_ times, 2) you gave me ideas and tips for my story, and 3) you made me laugh so god damn much with some of your reviews!

**TimeShifter -**Yeahaha! You gave me a lot of ideas for my stories! And I used your dare for Naruto too! go, you! hahahaha! plus, you kept on reviewing and that's totally awesome! And that review for chap. 15 cracked me up! ah, I gotta add that into a story sometime!

**Kyosan **- Hooray! You reviewed for a lot of my chappies! And I dunno, each time I see your pen name, I go, "Yes! a review from **Kyosan**! I can't wait to read it!" I dunno, don't ask, I'm just like that! Hehehe.

**harukakanata**- Ahahaha! that incredibly long review with ideas! I loved it! Thanks sooo much for your reviews! much appreciated!  
**  
moonlightpath **- all those reviews! (starts bowing) thank you, thank you, thank you! and plus, you recommended my story to others! awesome!

**hiddenwindmill **- i dunno why, but each time i see your pen name, i think, 'An awesome reviewer!' so I'm putting you here!  
**  
kibakills- T**his guy! Hahaha, I love when you guys predict for future chapters! Makes me ecstatic! Muahaha! Thanks a bunch, **kibabkills!**

**Millie-chan**- A critic! I've wondered if i took that Sakura thing a bit too far...and now, i don't really have anything against her...thanks for being honest!

eXd : Also, thanks to the following:

**RedLotisNin and IceHunterNin  
**  
**kakashifangirl**

**chibi-sasuke309**

**roscoe16**

**SGL**

**BrokenAngel,ForgivenDevil**

**a3eedi**

**ambukakashi**

**Gohen-fire**

**Xoni Newcomer**

**NEJI+TENTENlOVE4EVER**

**Firerra**

**uchihasasuke161616**

**xeanne jo kapili**

**NARUSAKUfan**

**LadyAsano**

**joann**

**joekool**

**DarkGaara**

**joecool4**

**CK**

**KodokuLove**

**K chan**

**micsely**

**Kris**

**Hao'sAnjul**

**clasotarry**

**horriblemonster**

**Bianca**

**kdusfj**

**tente's twin**

**micalily**

**Overlord**

**Narutofan666**  
**  
Azure**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**

**ayuka-chan**

**nathan o**

**mezzaluna**

**anonymous**

**Solaluvssasuke**

**hibiyuru**

**RemyLuver**

**Sasuke'sCh3rRyBloSsom**

**Maii-maii**

**KaWaIi**

**MiniSamurai**

**Jubei Himura**

**driftingfan**

**narutoXhinata**

**fweee!**

**hazyblaze**

**nadeshiko-archer**

**AmberFox and Lyell**

**Kamikaze Hikari**

**Rikki**

**animeforever24**

**japponess**

**MegDeity**

**Wazzup**

**Minoko-chan**

**Saishenoyama**

**Hell Knight 27**


End file.
